


God Killer

by Worldsgreatestnerd



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, FLANGST??? Smut too, First Kiss, Graphic depictions of violence - Freeform, In this house we love one scary boy, Like, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mutual Pining, Part two: sex, RATING SOON TO CHANGE, Slow Burn Ish, Time Jump, Umbrella Academy Heyday time frame, Umbrella!Billy AU, real graphic, so so so self indulgent, theres two parts: one as kids and the other as adults don’t worry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2020-07-09 03:15:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 22,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19880689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Worldsgreatestnerd/pseuds/Worldsgreatestnerd
Summary: Reginald cleared his throat as they all stared at him, and his...his…The child.Reginald had brought afucking childback from Chicago.A frail, short, sickly boy. His hair shaggy and silver, his wide and frightened eyes too furtive to make contact with anyone.“Children,” Reginald began.Diego groaned internally.They weren’t kids anymore, they weresixteenand it wasn’t like he ever let them be children anyway.The kid was in an oversized Academy uniform, probably from the jet. He was smaller than anyone else, even Klaus, those were probably Klaus’s spares and they looked like they swam on him.“I bring you the newest member of The Umbrella Academy, a next class, William Decker.” Reginald said, pushing the boy forward.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> God, how many AUs can I write for Billy?? Who knows. Thank you Wura for creating this AU with me. So, blame her.

Diego never liked Thursdays. Thursdays were clunky and always threw him off. 

That Thursday was no different. 

The night before, mom told them they couldn’t see their father, that he wouldn’t be attending dinner. They hadn’t said goodnight to him since they were children but that night they all crowded to his office to see if he was there, but he wasn’t there. 

Mom had hurried them off to bed, saying he’d surely be back tomorrow. 

But that begged the question, where had he gone to begin with?

Turns out, the answer to that was Chicago. 

Because when his father returned from Chicago, it was in the early morning, during breakfast. He had a special cargo in tow. 

All six kids sat around the breakfast table, chatting idly because Reginald wasn’t there, their surprisingly pleasant morning was abruptly stopped by the announcement that their father was home, and he needed to make an announcement. 

One by one they trudged up the stairs, grumbling and groaning because whatever this was, it couldn’t be good. 

“I bet he found some new and wonderful ancient torture device to use on us.” Klaus whispered to Diego. 

“Shh, idiot.” Diego said, pushing him up the stairs. 

After they all sat in the main room, Diego wished it was a fucking iron maiden or something.

Reginald cleared his throat as they all stared at him, and his...his…

The child. 

Reginald had brought a _fucking child_ back from Chicago. 

A frail, short, sickly boy. His hair shaggy and silver, his wide and frightened eyes too furtive to make contact with anyone. 

“Children,” Reginald began. 

Diego groaned internally. 

They weren’t kids anymore, they were _sixteen_ and it wasn’t like he ever let them be children anyway. 

The kid was in an oversized Academy uniform, probably from the jet. He was smaller than anyone else, even Klaus, those were probably Klaus’s spares and they looked like they swam on him. 

“I bring you the newest member of The Umbrella Academy, a next class, William Decker.” Reginald said, pushing the boy forward. 

The boy stumbled, his shoes were too big as well. He straightened himself, but still looked at the ground, lips pursed tight. 

“Father,” Luther started. 

Reginald shot him a glance, making Luther snap back into his Number One attitude. 

“I had no idea we were accepting new members,” Luther corrected himself. 

Reginald pursed his lips, looking over the boy and then Luther. 

“Number One, I expect you to welcome our guest and show him the ropes, as is your duty as leader.” Reginald said, “Grace will prepare whatever room he chooses and proper attire will be sewn for him. Training has been canceled for today to let our newest member adjust, but tomorrow we will make up for time lost.” 

With that, Reginald left. Leaving them alone, with the kid. 

They all stared at him, his eyes never leaving a spot on the carpet. 

“Billy,” the kid mumbled, cracked and raw lips parting. 

“What?” Klaus asked, leaning closer. 

“Billy, not William, Billy.” Billy said, eyes flashing to Klaus then back down again, his foot tapped against the floor, his fingers curled onto his fabric. 

Those eyes. 

Something was wrong with them. It was all, _milky_ with one little black dot in the middle. 

“Billy,” Luther said, eyes going up and down him. 

He hadn’t ever had to do this, none of them had. They never had to make friends, meet someone like this. 

“How’d father come to find you?” Luther asked, “obviously, you must be very… _special_ for him to have brought you here. Did your parents reconsider his offer?” 

Billy shook his head. 

“No parents.” Billy said. 

“So…” Luther trailed. 

“Jesus H Christ, Luth, get to the real meat here. What are your powers, kid? What made grand ole pops pick you, Billy Billy Bo Billy.” Klaus said, flopping back onto the couch. 

Billy let out a slow breath, but said nothing. 

“Christ, is your power being a brain dead starfish?” Klaus asked. 

“Hey!” Vanya piped up. 

God, Diego had almost forgotten she was there. She was in the corner of the room, always made herself small, out of the way. 

“Maybe… he doesn’t know English.” Vanya suggested. 

“Do you understand us?” Allison asked. “Do you have powers?” She asked, slowly like it’d help. 

Billy didn’t even blink. 

“He’s tiny, you sure you’re sixteen? You look like you’re twelve.” Diego finally said. 

“I’m fourteen!” Billy snapped, head whipped up to stare down Diego. 

“Ah! He speaks!” Klaus said. 

Fourteen? 

Was he not one of them? 

He couldn’t be. 

Vanya stepped from her little space she always put herself in. 

“I’m Vanya,” she introduced putting her hand out. 

Billy looked at her, her hand, then her again. He reached out and shook it wearily. 

“Hello, Vanya.” He said. 

“Do you want to pick out a room? We have plenty, you can spend all day picking.” Vanya said. 

Billy smiled at her, a soft, genuine smile, his big stupid eyes shining. 

He nodded. 

Vanya led him out of the room and shut the door behind him. 

“I don’t like him.” Luther said. 

“Like him? I don’t _trust_ him.” Diego said, shaking his head. “He’s...he’s, this isn’t right. This is a test, I know this is a test.” 

Klaus nodded, pointing to his nose then to Diego in agreement. 

“Yes, yes. Diego’s got it, this _has_ to be a test.” Klaus agreed. 

“But for what, idiot?” Diego asked. 

“Ugh! I took your side!” Klaus said, sticking his tongue out. 

“Maybe...maybe dad wants to know we’re a team, right? That… that we’re not easily infiltrated, that this is it, that we’re it.” Luther said. 

“Maybe…” Ben trailed. “Maybe Dad misses Five. He’s about his age when, you know…” 

Klaus laughed. 

“To miss something, you have to care for it. Dad doesn’t care about any of us.” Klaus said. 

“Him? A new Five?” Diego laughed, “that kid was pathetic, I think Five would kill him at the suggestion.” 

“Voice stealer!” Allison said “he’s quiet, sounds weird…” 

Everyone shook their heads. 

“I just…” Luther trailed. “Something is wrong, and I’m gonna find out.” 

“Me too.” Diego said. 

Luther stared at him, eyes narrowed, but he nodded. 

“Alright, good. Tonight, me and Diego get to the bottom of this.” Luther said. 

They all nodded in agreement. It was settled. 

To Diego, the night couldn’t come fast enough. He was allowed to read, walk around with mom, sharpen his knives. 

He kept watching the stairs, waiting for that weird kid to come down. 

Everyone seemed to be anxious, nervous, waiting for Luther and Diego’s inquires. 

Soon enough though, the little creep came down. 

He had showered, his hair was out of his face, revealing more of it. His face was slender, gentle, so scared, those stupid eyes wide at Diego. 

Billy stepped with caution, like everything would break. Diego nodded to Luther, watching as Billy descended down to the basement for food from Mom, mom was busy sewing his outfit. 

Luther and Diego rose from their spots in the main room, following down after him. 

They found him staring up at an open cabinet, far above where he could reach. He looked to helpless, innocent. 

“Hey,” Luther said, voice dropped. 

Billy startled, the cabinet slamming shut. 

Luther stepped closer, Diego in tow. 

“You’re gonna tell us what you’re doing here, okay?” Luther asked, his pace picking up. 

Billy stepped backwards, then again, and again, anything to avoid Luther. He shrunk in on himself, his eyes growing wider than Diego thought could happen. 

“What?” Billy asked, stumbling over himself as he backed into the wall. 

He braced himself against the wall as Luther and Diego crowded closer. Luther took the left side and Diego the right, boxing him into a corner. 

“Who. Are. You.” Diego said. 

Billy pressed himself as flat as he could against the wall. 

“We know what you are, we know that you’re here to tear us apart. Make it easy on yourself and tell us who you are.” Luther said, leaning down to him. 

Billy lurched away, into Diego. Diego caught him and put him back where he stood. 

“What can you do? Something stupid?” Luther said. 

Billy’s gaze flicked from Luther to Diego, his eyes welled with tears, spilling over his cheeks. 

Oh. 

He looked so helpless, so afraid. 

“Because I can rip you limb from limb, ya know that?” Luther said. “Can you stop that?”

Billy closed those watery eyes, flinching away, back into Diego. 

Diego gripped him tight, feeling how extremely warm he was. Too warm. 

“Luther, stop.” Diego said, holding Billy tight, stepping away from Luther. 

Luther glared at Diego. 

“What are you doing?” Luther asked. 

Diego was able to pick Billy up by his sides, stepping back further. 

“Just, look at him. Alright? Fuck,” Diego said. “Just…leave it to me?” 

Billy looked up at Diego, pressing his head into Diego’s chest, not looking at Luther. 

Luther exhaled through his nose and turned. He slammed the kitchen door shut as he left. 

Diego let go of Billy the moment Luther was gone, those stupid Bambi eyes never stopped. 

Diego went back to the cabinet, getting the bread, the jelly and the peanut butter. He was in the kitchen so he might as well eat. 

Billy sat at the table, eyes back on the ground. 

“Thank you.” He whispered. 

“Yeah… Luther’s an asshole and...I’m sorry, and an asshole too.” Diego said. 

He made his sandwich as Billy’s grey-white eyes followed his every move. 

“Can I have one of those?” He asked, pointing to the half made sandwich. 

Diego looked down, thinking of all the food in the fridge, then back to him. 

“Oh, yeah.” Diego said, putting the strawberry jam on. 

He pressed the pieces of bread together, then sliced it diagonally, slid it across the table to Billy. 

Billy’s face lit up, taking one of the pieces with the most excitement Diego had ever seen over a sandwich. 

He took a bite, his eyes closing as he groaned in appreciation. 

“Really good,” Billy said. “Thank you…” 

“Oh, Diego.” Diego said, pointing to himself, then reaching his hand out. “PB&J king.” 

Billy smiled, taking his hand. 

“PB&J king.” He nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His face was blistered and burned, his hair a crisp and charred black, exposing blood and bone. His white, almost janitorial, jumpsuit was soaked in blood. 
> 
> His eyes...his eyes had melted right out of his skull, down his cheeks like ice cream on a hot summer pavement. 
> 
> He didn’t scream, he just barely croaking, something soft at first, unintelligible. 
> 
> Then his mumbles grew. 
> 
> And grew. 
> 
> “God Child.” He urged, his voice strained, scratchy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Klaus chapter!! 
> 
> Also, warning: there’s some body horror in this featuring ghosts and Klaus’s powers so.

Klaus never got used to ghosts. You’d have to be a fuckin psycho to be used to that shit. Mauled and mangled bodies screaming at you, wailing in pain. 

So when a new ghost appeared to Klaus, it wasn’t anything new, it’s just, the timing was odd. 

Klaus was laying in bed, thinking about the new arrival of Billy. He wondered what that meant, if some pressure could be taken off of his shoulders, or even more could be added on. 

That’s when the man in white appeared. 

His face was blistered and burned, his hair a crisp and charred black, exposing blood and bone. His white, almost janitorial, jumpsuit was soaked in blood. 

His eyes...his eyes had melted right out of his skull, down his cheeks like ice cream on a hot summer pavement. 

He didn’t scream, he just barely croaking, something soft at first, unintelligible. 

Then his mumbles grew. 

And grew. 

“God Child.” He urged, his voice strained, scratchy. 

Klaus squinted at him, his blood dripped and his blisters popped and oozed when he crawled. He scraped his hand around the floor, patting frantically. 

“God Child,” he repeated, hands shaking, patting across the ground. “God Child, God Child.” 

Klaus groaned, pressing his head into his pillow. 

“God Child,” He said, like he was calling out. 

“God Child, yeah, got it.” Klaus said, waving his hand. 

It was better than just the usual screaming, calling out for Klaus, for him to fix it, to make it better. 

“God Child!” His voice raised, growing louder. 

Klaus groaned. 

“God Child!” He said, it sounded like he was crawling. God, Klaus didn’t want him to touch him. 

“God Child!” He shrilled, his mauled body scraping across the floor as Klaus squeezed his eyes shut. 

“I heard you the first time!” Klaus shouted back. 

Klaus jumped at the bang at his wall. 

“Shut the fuck up, Klaus!” Diego yelled thought he thin wall. 

“You shut up!” Klaus yelled back. 

Diego didn’t respond. 

Klaus kinda wished he did. 

Instead he was left with this charred motherfucker. 

“God Child…” the man mumbled, his voice breaking, “must serve…” 

Klaus’s head popped up at that. 

“Serve?” 

“God Child… serve the God Child.” The man croaked. 

“Listen, my goodfella, I don’t believe in God, so,” Klaus said “leave me alone.”

Klaus covered his head, with another pillow. He grumbled and hummed, thinking of a song he heard on the radio, the dog he saw walk down the street, his childhood stuffed toy, anything except the man and his runny ice cream eyes. 

“Serve him!” The man yelled. 

“I’ll serve you a foot up your ass!” He yelled back. 

“KLAUS GODDAMN IT!” Diego yelled. 

Hm. That shithead was testy. Klaus shrugged, rolling onto his belly. Also, what happened with him and Billy? 

He scratched his stomach, then his neck, stretching wide under the covers, thinking about everything. 

So Diego and Luther were supposed to do their tough guy shit on him, then all of a sudden at dinner Diego was making goo goo eyes at him. 

Listen, Klaus got it, the kid looked like a sad little beanie baby, but Diego? What was up with that?

Diego was an absolute meathead, like, had no sense about him. 

“God Child,” The man cried. 

“I hate you and your God Child.” Klaus muttered to the ghost. 

He pressed his head further into his pillow, eyes squeezing shut. He began to map out his house, from the outside he imagined entering the front, taking off his outer coat, as it was November. 

They’d just turned sixteen. He knew this is when average kids got jobs, learned to drive, started to date. Klaus has exactly zero of those things. 

What he did have was an insane amount of weed hidden under his bed, but he wasn’t ready to brave that burnt marshmallow looking dude. 

He got off track, he’d have to start again. 

He walked through the front door, took his coat off. He’d walk past the library, in his mind, whenever he did this, Five was always there. 

What if Ben was right? What if this Billy was a replacement? 

Five… Reginald always had a liking for Five. He was cunning, sharp, biting. He was the spit of him, his perfect little prodigy. 

Klaus fell asleep thinking of Five, and the whispers of the man in white. 

Klaus’s sleep was dreamless, Klaus never liked that kind of sleep, made him feel cheated. 

Luckily, when he woke up, the man in white was gone. 

Unlucky to him, he had to wake up in his living hell of a life. 

He stumbled out of bed with his alarm, leaving his room with his siblings like clockwork. They all walked to their bathrooms, but Billy stood like a lost child, his big grey-white eyes groggy. 

“Diego…?” Billy murmured, rubbing one eye. 

Diego pushed his way past Klaus, going straight for Billy at the end of the hall. 

“Here, you can brush your teeth with me. Then we have breakfast.” Diego said, hand on his shoulder, guiding him back to the bathroom Diego always used. 

Klaus watched them out of the corner of his eye. 

Diego seemed to soften around him, like Klaus would see him with Mom. 

Klaus shook his head. 

The rest of the morning routine was the same, except for Diego quietly whispering Billy instructions. 

“It’s breakfast first, then we go to the front room for daily announcements, then sparring.” Diego said, softly enough that only Klaus could hear them as he was directly in front of them on their way to breakfast. 

Mom had been granted to make them pancakes, a special occasion treat. They all had little smiley faces on them, Klaus smiled to himself. He heard Luther groan at the end of the table. 

Billy’s eyes widened, looking up at Grace, then back at him. 

“I’m…” Billy muttered, “I’ve never had these.” 

Mom patted his cheeks. 

“Special pancakes for a special boy,” She cooed, “a little cutie pie.” 

Billy turned red, his eyes welled with tears, his lips in a small, pressed smile. 

Klaus watched as Billy ate carefully, trying his hardest to stay calm but quickly swallowed each bite down. Klaus also watched Diego watch him. 

Diego looked like a stupid puppy, Reginald surely wasn’t gonna like that. Hopefully Billy didn’t make Diego stupid enough to act like this around Reginald. 

“God Child!” A voice rang out, a familiar, strained and desperate voice. 

Klaus’s head snapped to the source of the voice, the man in white directly beside Billy, reaching up for him. 

“Please,” he croaked, “heal me, God Child.” 

As the man’s shaking, blackened hand reached to where it would’ve touched Billy. 

“Absolution!” He screamed. 

Then. 

He vanished. 

Klaus’s eyes widened, looking back at where the bloodied man once crouched, then to Billy, happily eating his pancakes. 

“God Child,” Klaus whispered, only to himself. 

In the corner of his eye, Klaus saw Billy flinch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm, maybe Billy’s silver hair means something...someone 
> 
> RIP man in white. 
> 
> Kudos and Comments make my day!!!
> 
> Tumblr: trixies-allstar-crown


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diego pressed his face into his pillow, he hated this. He hated the idea of watching that little baby getting his shit pushed in, he could only imagine how sad his cries would be. 
> 
> Diego startled when his door creaked open, a small Billy standing in his doorway. He had matching pajamas like all of them now, the pale blue looked good on him. Diego turned his lamp on, sitting up on his elbow. 
> 
> The kid was just… Diego didn’t get it, he didn’t get how the kid made him so stupid and so crazy. 
> 
> All of his thoughts were about Billy. It wasn’t because he was new, it was something else Diego couldn’t place. 
> 
> “Can I…” he said, looking down at the ground. 
> 
> “Yeah, yeah, just shut the door behind you.” Diego said, rubbing his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some PINING!! Let’s go gays let’s go.

It was late, Diego was tossing in his bed. He couldn’t sleep, thinking solely Billy. 

He thought about his grey-white eyes, how they watered at the smallest kindness. His shaggy silver hair that met his jawline, it had the perfect waves and curls. 

Diego was an absolute idiot. 

He didn’t know anything about the kid, he just knew he smiled at Klaus’s jokes, at Mom’s food and her sweet compliments, squinted at Luther when he boasted around.

He was also thinking about sparring tomorrow, if Billy would have to spar. He’d have to start sometime. 

Would he fight Klaus? He’s roughly his size, maybe a bit smaller, or a lot smaller. 

Diego pressed his face into his pillow, he hated this. He hated the idea of watching that little baby getting his shit pushed in, he could only imagine how sad his cries would be. 

Diego startled when his door creaked open, a small Billy standing in his doorway. He had matching pajamas like all of them now, the pale blue looked good on him. Diego turned his lamp on, sitting up on his elbow. 

The kid was just… Diego didn’t get it, he didn’t get how the kid made him so stupid and so crazy. 

All of his thoughts were about Billy. It wasn’t because he was new, it was something else Diego couldn’t place. 

“Can I…” he said, looking down at the ground. 

“Yeah, yeah, just shut the door behind you.” Diego said, rubbing his eyes. 

Billy nodded, shutting the door behind him. He stood, shifting side to side, eyes still on the ground. 

“You wanna sit next to me?” Diego asked. 

Billy nodded, head ducked down as he walked, he sat on the foot of Diego’s bed. 

“How far do we go when we spar?” Billy asked. 

Diego’s eyes widened. 

“You ever… you’ve sparred?” Diego asked. 

Billy shook his head. 

“You ever killed something?” Diego asked. 

Billy nodded. 

“You ever kill _someone?_ ” he asked, barely above a whisper. 

Billy looked at him, eyes red with tears, he wiped them away with the back of his hand, then nodded. 

Diego swallowed. 

“I didn’t, never wanted to…” Billy whispered. 

Diego had too. He had killed men many a time on her missions. 

“It’s okay. Me too.” Diego said, reaching for his hand, squeezing tight. “In sparring, we don’t hurt each other that bad, we never do anything past when someone yields.”

Billy sniffed, wiping his eyes with his free hand. 

“Do you ever get scared, Diego?” He asked, eyes wide. 

“Sometimes… I’m scared of needles,” he admitted “I know it’s stupid but, can’t help it.” 

Billy looked up at him. 

“I don’t think I could be scared of needles. I’d get stuck by like five a day.” Billy said, “I had transfusions once a week until I was like seven.” 

What? 

Really, it didn’t matter because Diego was getting light headed at the thought. 

“Billy, stop, you’re gonna make me pass out.” Diego warned, not particularly harsh. 

A smile cracked on Billy’s lips. 

“It was a cold, cold, white lab…” Billy said, pressing closer “and they’d draw my blood in the morning-“ 

“I hate you.” Diego said. 

“Then breakfast afterwards for all the blood _sucked out of me_ ” Billy kept going. 

“Stop, dude I’m gonna puke.” Diego said, flopping into his pillows. 

“Fine, fine.” Billy said. 

Diego felt a sudden pinch on his arm. Just like a shot. 

“Ow!” Diego said, sitting back up to grab Billy by the shoulder and push him into the mattress. “You’re an asshole, how’d you do that?”

Billy laughed as he laid face first on the bed, even muffled Diego loved the sound. 

“What about you? Anything in particular scare you?” Diego asked. 

“What? You want to give me a taste of my own medicine?” Billy asked, flopping over onto his back. 

“Maybe.” He said, laying back next to him. 

“Then no way.” He said, bumping his shoulder into him. 

“Maybe I wanna know so I can keep whatever it is away from you?” Diego said, rolling onto his side. 

“What if it’s something like… not physically tangible?” He asked, mirroring Diego’s body position. 

“Like failure?” Diego asked. 

“Like soul crushing existential dread.” Billy said, tone flat. 

Diego stopped smiling. But Billy laughed instead, head thrown back. When Billy laughed, his eyes crinkled, Diego put his hand over his mouth to keep Billy quiet, but he wished they didn’t have to be quiet. 

He wished Billy and him met like normal kids, maybe in high school. He wished Billy didn’t flinch and cry when someone yelled in his vicinity. 

“I’m actually afraid of dogs.” He said, pushing Diego’s arm. “So, hope you’re ready to fend off a chihuahua.” 

“Well, we’re pet free here so, you don’t have to worry about that.” Diego said. “And I’d take out a Rottweiler for you.” 

A brief silence fell over them, Billy’s big eyes scanned over Diego. He studied him like he was the most important thing in the world. 

“I want a cat someday,” Billy said, still staring at him. “A fat, happy cat. I’ll spoil that cat rotten.” 

“I don’t know how I feel about cats.” Diego said, “but I guess dogs are off the table for me now.” 

“Why?” Billy asked, head cocked to the side. 

“I don’t wanna y’know, get a dog and then you can’t see me.” Diego said. “Because like, I’m leaving here at 18, but I promise I won’t get a dog.” 

Billy smiled but his eyes were empty, did he think he was gonna leave him? 

“I’m not leaving you,” Diego whispered. “I promise, I hit 18, I’m out of here and you’ll come too. Maybe we should find a house before a get a cat though.” 

Billy nodded, his eyes smiling this time. 

“But we gotta sleep, we have sparring tomorrow.” Diego said. 

“Right, sorry for keeping you up.” He said, pushing himself off the bed. 

“No- no no, it’s okay. Anytime.” Diego said. 

Billy smiled. 

Diego turned his lamp off as Billy passed through the doorway. 

“Billy, wait-“ Diego said. 

Billy turned, his wide eyes looked iridescent in the dark. 

Diego’s throat caught. 

Not now. 

“Just… sleep well.” Diego said. 

“You too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow?? Me having a slow burn? Barely. 
> 
> Kudos and comments make my day!! 
> 
> Tumblr: trixies-allstar-crown


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Is it done?” The soft, sweet voice asked. 
> 
> Diego looked over to Billy, so lost in thought he forgot almost completely where he was. 
> 
> “Yeah,” he said, reaching his hand out “c’mere and let me know if this is okay.” 
> 
> Billy stepped closer, not wary like he normally was, just relaxed. Diego reached his hand out as a gesture to come forward, instead, Billy grabbed it in his own before putting his hand in. 
> 
> “Warm…” Billy purred, eyes closing like a happy cat. 
> 
> Diego smiled and laughed just a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, we have some flufffff 
> 
> Anyway I had a mental breakdown over scheduling for courses.

Diego sat by the tub, one hand inside of it to make sure the temperature was good. Billy sat next to him, his training clothes were dotted with blood from his split lip. 

Luther has no goddamn right to pummel him like he did, it was painful to watch even. Billy yielded, many times, but Reginald kept barking he could only yield after using his powers. Billy looked shaken at the request, but eventually he did something. 

When Billy squeezed his eyes shut, Luther was knocked back just a little, a wave of energy that made a lightbulb pop, but the hulking Luther only stumbled. 

After that, Billy pushed himself off the mat then, his eyes red with tears, lip bloodied. 

Diego requested to escort him to the medical bay, as his training had been completed for the day. Reginald allowed it. 

Billy was a waif under his arm, shaking like a leaf. Diego gently guiding him to mom as his mouth kept dripping blood. 

In the medical bay, Billy stripped his shirt, exposing freshly forming bruises and raw split skin from being beaten so roughly. 

Diego could only watch in horror as it happened. It was like if Luther decided to go bezerk on little Klaus. Except Billy was actually little, just two years younger but still. 

Allison watched with her eyes on Luther only, uncaring about what he was actually doing. Klaus had already taken his sparring beating so he just winced as he looked forward, Ben closely hidden behind him. 

Vanya seemed the only one in genuine distress for Billy, asking why he wasn’t fighting back, what his powers were, if they even helped in a fight. Reginald just shushed her, watching as Billy took his beating. 

In the medical bay, mom rubbed a balm over his skin, Diego watched with his lip in between his teeth with worry. When Billy looked up at Diego it made him frantic. 

It was always those eyes, grey-white, swirled and wide like storm clouds, a little black pupil dotted in the center. They screamed _help me, Diego. I need protecting, Diego. I’m scared, Diego. Help me-fix it-protect me-help me help me help me-_

Billy made Diego feel weird like that. The way he made Diego want to drop everything for him, hold him close and skin anyone who looked at him funny. It made Diego want to scream at himself. 

“Is it done?” The soft, sweet voice asked. 

Diego looked over to Billy, so lost in thought he forgot almost completely where he was. 

“Yeah,” he said, reaching his hand out “c’mere and let me know if this is okay.” 

Billy stepped closer, not wary like he normally was, just relaxed. Diego reached his hand out as a gesture to come forward, instead, Billy grabbed it in his own before putting his hand in. 

“Warm…” Billy purred, eyes closing like a happy cat. 

Diego smiled and laughed just a bit. 

“My baths… I never had baths. I’ve only had cold and fast water, if I wanted it to slow I had to will it, it I wanted it warm I’d have to warm myself…” Billy trailed. 

Whenever Billy talked about where he came from always startled him. It was abrupt and he talked like it was nothing. 

“What’s this?” Billy asked reaching for the bottle of lavender liquid bath soap, mom said it’d help his injuries. 

Diego stood up, presenting it to him, proud and excited to see what he’d think. 

“Lavender...makes the bath smell good, you’ll smell good, your skin will be soft, help your muscles relax, bubbles…”

Billy’s eyes lit up at ‘bubbles’ 

“Here, let's turn it off so you can get in and have bubbles.” Diego said. 

Billy let go of his hand to reach over and turn it off. Diego had forgotten they had been holding them. 

“Not to sound creepy but like...you gotta take your clothes off if you wanna get in.” Diego said, watching Billy stand by the tub. 

“I know.” Billy said. 

Billy straightened his back, working at the buttons on his shirt. Then he was pulling off his under shirt. 

Diego turned the other way, not looking, being respectful. 

“You don’t have to, I...I don’t have anything,” Billy said, Diego’s eyebrows furrowed. 

“What?” He asked, still turned around. 

“Yeah…I was grown, so...they kinda didn’t give me anything.” Billy said, voice shaky, like he was afraid. 

“Really?!” Diego asked, concerned and curious. 

Billy cackled, Diego heard the sound of his pants flop to the ground. Billy continued his laughing as he slipped into the bathtub. 

“Fuck you.” Diego said, putting his head in his hands. 

“I do, in fact, have a dick. Don’t worry. And I was like, born not grown. I can’t believe you fell for that.” He said, settling into the bathtub. “Here, will you pass the lavender?” 

Diego turned just a bit, from where he sat he could only see Billy’s head sticking out from the claw bathtub. 

Diego grumbled while he passed it over. 

He turned the water on again was Billy drizzled the lavender soap in. The clean smell of lavender filled the air, Diego relaxed at it. 

“Can I light these?” Billy asked, holding up a candle that was by the bath. 

Diego shrugged. 

“I don’t have any matches.” Diego said “we keep those away from Klaus.” 

Billy blinked at him, then looked at the candle, bringing it close to his lips. He blew slightly, then the wick caught itself on fire. 

Huh, didn’t know he could do that. 

Billy smiled, putting the candle next to him, sinking back into the bathtub. 

In the candlelight his skin looked as soft as silk and as pale as cream. His eyes studied Diego, lips pursed as he thought of something to say. Bubbles surrounded him now, a crackling little layer above the water. 

“What’s wrong?” Diego asked. 

Billy took a moment, he looked so uncomfortable all of a sudden. 

“I’m scared to fight again,” he whispered. “I don’t know what’s just sparring and what’s gonna kill.” 

Diego just furrowed his brow. 

“You won’t, I promise.” Diego said, “but Luther will never stop, he’s an asshole, he thinks you’re some sort of threat to him or a toy to break.”

Billy sunk into the bath, just his nose and eyes above the water. 

A bruise was starting to form above his eyebrow. 

It was those dumb big grey white eyes. Those Bambi eyes, the ones that stared down Diego. He looked so wounded, so scared. Diego wanted to hold his face.

Diego sat up, getting as close as he could to his face, making sure he knew he meant business. 

“You fucking listen, okay?” He said. 

Billy’s eyes welled with tears at that, he was so soft, with the gentlest constitution. 

Diego held his face, it was as soft as it looked. He thumbed his cheekbone. 

“No, no, no. I’m not mad, okay? I’m just telling you that no matter what you can do, whatever the hell your powers are, you fucking show Luther that he does not hurt you. You only stop when Reginald blows that stupid whistle.” He said. 

Billy looked up at him, blinked a few times, then nodded. 

Diego sat back, happy with his piece. 

The bubbles surrounded Billy as he still stared at Diego, his silver hair sticking to the side of his face. 

“C’mere, let me wash your hair.” Diego said. 

“No, it’s okay, you don’t have to.” Billy said, shaking his head. 

“Just, ugh. What else am I gonna do? Just look at you?” He said, crossing his arms.

Billy straightened up again. Diego sat behind him, lathering up some shampoo on his hands and reaching for Billy’s hair. 

Billy leaned back into it, his sickly thin collar bones sticking out, it made Diego sick with anger to think about someone depriving Billy and his Bambi eyes of anything. 

“Do you ever...do you ever think about what life is like, not doing anything for anyone, no masters, no orders? What would you do?” Billy whispered. “I think I’d see a movie. I’ve never seen one.” 

Diego stared at him. 

“I...I…” Diego trailed. “Sometimes.” 

Billy looked up at him. 

“Movies… I’ve never seen one either, but they’re like lame...I think. Why do you want to see one anyway?” Diego asked. 

Billy flushed and turned away. 

“Sometimes...people kiss in movies, I’d like to see those ones, because like, I’ve never y’know kissed anyone.” He whispered, cheeks red. 

Diego furrowed his brow, smiling a little to himself, snorting just a bit. 

“What?” Billy asked, so flustered when he was embarrassed. 

“It’s just, kissing? You care about that?” Diego laughed. 

Diego did care about kissing, he cared about kissing Billy, like some stupid book Allison would read. 

Billy crossed his arms and pulled away from Diego’s hands. Diego laughed it off and reached for his shoulders. 

“Whatever, doesn’t matter to you because you’ve probably already kissed someone.” Billy said, dejected. 

Diego laughed again. 

“Actually I haven’t, so that’s why I know it doesn’t matter. C’mon back, let me wash the shampoo out.” He said, pressing on his forehead lightly to tilt his head back. 

Billy stared up at Diego as he gently washed the shampoo away. Those grey-white eyes accused him, knew him, pierced through him. His eyes were a little red from almost crying. Diego’s heart hurt thinking about how gentle he was. 

The water was cold around Diego’s hands that was just warm seconds ago. 

“Are you good?” Diego asked, reaching for the conditioner. 

Billy looked to the ground and didn’t answer. 

“Do you need more warm water?” Diego asked. 

Billy looked up at him, dejected, the water began to boil all around him, angry tears on his cheeks. Diego pulled his hands away, the boiling stopped. 

Steam now rose off the water, looking normal again. 

So, pyrokinesis… probably. What exactly was the extent here?

“I just, I don’t get it okay? I just don’t think it’s important.” Diego lied, shrugging. “Can I put the conditioner in your hair now?” 

Billy leaned back again, sniffing, rubbing old tears off of his face. 

“When you kiss someone, it’s how you let them know you love them.” Billy said softly. 

His eyes met Diego’s again as Diego massaged the conditioner into his hair, the silver of them looked liquid, soft and sad. 

_Fix it, Diego. Help me, Diego. Kiss me, Diego. Love me, Diego._

Diego held the side of his face, thumbed over his cheeks.

“How do you know if you love someone?” Diego asked. 

“I think you kiss them.” Billy replied. 

Billy dipped his head back into the warm water, shaking it from side to side to get the conditioner out, Diego reached down again and helped him, petting over his hair, cradling his face. 

His hair was like spun silver, softer than silk, running easily through Diego’s hands. 

Billy sat up out of the water, his hair sticking to his face and neck, just brushing his jawline. He turned, laying on his stomach to look at Diego head on. 

He pulled himself up by the edge of the claw tub, Diego reached for his hand as he leaned out of the tub, supporting his feather light weight. 

He was littered in bruises from Luther. 

“I was scared watching Luther spar with you today.” Diego admitted, “I’m never scared when I spar with him, or go on a mission. I know I’m not gonna lose, I’ve got nothing to lose. I wanted to kill Luther after watching him today.” 

Billy nodded. 

“I’ll be okay.” He said. 

“I know, I know but it’s about…it’s about the way he treats you, the dirty looks Allison gives you, how dad let Luther beat the shit out of you. I don’t know what they aren’t seeing! There’s no fucking reason for you to ever get hurt, to want to hurt you, you’re just a baby!” Diego rambled. 

Billy reached for his cheek, holding it, it was warm and red from frustration. 

“I’m not a baby, I can handle it.” He assured. 

“No! You’re a dumb, tiny little baby who I just- ugh! You drive me crazy! You look at me with your big eyes and I want to do stupid shit!” Diego said, throwing his free hand up into the air. 

Billy looked at him, expression unchanged, head tilted to the side, eyes wide. 

“Like what? What do you want to do?” Billy asked. 

“Like...like kiss you.” Diego admitted, tone hushed, blush high on his cheeks. 

There was a beat of silence. 

“I wanna kiss you too.” Billy said. 

Diego looked to him, meeting his eyes, full of sincerity. Billy’s hand was so warm now, perfect against him. 

Billy sat back on his knees, pulling away from Diego completely. He turned to the side where Diego could sit, nodding him over. Diego took the direction. 

Now they were just staring at one another, more awkward than anything he could ever imagine. He hated this feeling, the anxiety building. 

But it all melted when he met those eyes, glittering back at him. 

Diego reached out, cupping the back of Billy’s head, inching closer. Billy leaned forward, their mouths so close. 

What if he did this wrong? Would Billy ever want to do it again? What if he messed this whole thing up and Billy now hated him and-

Billy held his face, Diego relaxed his shoulders. 

Before he could be afraid again Diego gently leaned forward, Billy meeting him. 

It was soft. 

Softer than Diego would’ve thought, his lips felt like velvet. His hands were so warm, his breath was flush against his face. 

Diego actually liked this. 

He was such an idiot, Billy of course was right. 

Billy and Diego pulled apart mutually, still holding one another. Billy was pink, the water of the bathtub steaming again. 

“That was good,” Diego said, looking to the ground. “You were right.” 

Billy smiled. 

“Thanks.” He said. Billy thumbed his cheek, hand still wet. “Do you… do you wanna kiss again?” 

Diego’s eyes traced the ground. 

“Yeah, if that’s cool.” Diego whispered. 

Billy lead, pressing closer. Diego pet his hair, cradling his head. Steam rose off the bath, the whole room was warm and smelled of lavender. 

Diego was beginning to get the hang of it now, he realized his face fit better against Billy’s if he tilted his head to the right more. 

His fingers pet his soft, wet hair. He could barely control his smile as they kissed. 

WHOA-

Okay, Billy was definitely trying to French him.

Diego pulled back, eyes wide and face red. 

“Sorry,” Billy said, “I just- got excited.” 

His face was bright red in embarrassment, his eyes locked on the ground. 

“No! No, it’s, okay, just- we should go slow, okay?” Diego said, holding his chin so he could look at him. 

“Slow is good.” Billy said.

“So… one more then bed?” Diego asked. 

Billy nodded. 

“Yeah, good by me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow?? Some love??? Some happiness?? Some fluff??


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reginald blew his whistle. 
> 
> Diego took in a breath, he’d hold it until the end of the match. 
> 
> Luther circled, like a predator playing with its already injured prey, but Billy remanded unmoved. 
> 
> Diego looked back to Billy, his grey eyes went wide. Billy’s fist tightened, jaw set. Luther lunged, his hulking form moving like the wind as he rushed to the smaller boy. 
> 
> Billy stood, his eyes locked on Luther. 
> 
> God, Diego couldn’t bare to watch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I suck at fight scenes but here ya go, Billy’s powers time.

Diego stood at the edge of the mat in the training room. His arms crossed, eyes trained on tiny, little Billy. 

A black eye formed from the day before. Diego wanted to punch Luther over that, but if he hadn’t sparred, Diego and Billy would’ve never kissed. 

Diego felt ten times worse about watching this unfold. He couldn’t let his helpless little baby get on that training mat again, let alone against _Luther,_ but of course Reginald would do that shit. 

Reginald blew his whistle. 

Diego took in a breath, he’d hold it until the end of the match. 

Luther circled, like a predator playing with its already injured prey, but Billy remanded unmoved. 

Diego looked back to Billy, his grey eyes went wide. Billy’s fist tightened, jaw set. Luther lunged, his hulking form moving like the wind as he rushed to the smaller boy. 

Billy stood, his eyes locked on Luther. 

God, Diego couldn’t bare to watch. 

The air smelled electrical, a sharp and harsh smell. It seemed no one would dare breathe to interrupt this. 

Allison looked on in pride, watching their bully of a brother make a repeat performance of beating the shit out of Billy. 

But, something strange happened. Billy swiped his foot backwards, like to get ready to fight, letting out a sigh. 

Diego’s eyes widened as he watched the ground beneath Luther split and swallow Luther up like hell itself was coming for him. 

It was like the parting of the Red Sea. First the rubber mat, then the flooring and then the concrete beneath. It all peeled away only to snatch Luther up like a shark’s jaws. 

Luther’s blue eyes went wide, his breath frantic as Billy stood there, in his quasi fighting stance. Billy looked to Reginald, then back to Luther. 

Luther was to his mid thigh in the ground, punching and struggling as it stayed still, holding him. 

Diego’s eyes flashed to Reginald, looking onward with pride. Vanya covered her eyes. 

Allison let out a gasp, Diego grabbed her shoulder as she tried to run onto the mat. She covered her mouth as Diego held her in place. 

There was blood in Billy’s gaze, when he moved he was as light as a feather on his feet. Luther struggled more, trying to push himself out of the concrete but it was no use. 

As he got within striking distance, Luther swiped at him, but Billy simply dodged, like he was floating away. 

“Ugh! This isn’t fair!” Luther yelled, reaching for Billy as he seemed to dance away. 

“Number One, if you focused on fighting instead of complaining, it’d be more fair.” Reginald chided. “Unless you yield?” 

Luther has never yielded in a fight. Never. He felt he could lose his special number one spot if he did. 

Luther shook his head, eyes following Billy as he stalked around him. Billy struck fast to the back of Luther’s knees with a precise and trained kick, toppling him forward. 

As Luther fell forward Billy ran across the expanse of his back, making Luther grunt in pain as he jumped off his shoulders. 

Diego heard Klaus laugh. 

Billy panted lightly, eyes gleaming to see Luther toppled like this. Diego didn’t even know Billy could do that, any of it. 

As Luther tried to push himself up, to a respectable standing position, Billy swiped his hands out from under him with kick. 

Luther crashed face first to the ground, his arms barely catching him. 

Diego’s eyes flashed to him. This was a trained fighter, all semblance of that tiny helpless boy gone. 

Billy slid his foot backwards again, taking a true fighting stance. He spun like a ballerina to land his first kick at Luther’s side, Diego winced. He had to remind himself that even though the kick from Diego to Luther would’ve been brutal, Billy still had little body mass and strength about him. 

When Billy attempted the same kick again, he failed. Luther caught his leg, wrenching backwards to bring them both up. 

Luther caught Billy’s small waist, holding him easily with one hand, the other raised in a fist. 

Billy’s eyes widened kicking at him to no avail as Luther landed a blow square on the cheek. 

Billy wailed, wrenching away from him, but Luther held him tighter. 

Allison looked on with pride, her breath baited to see what Luther would do next, but Luther’s advantage would soon be over. 

Billy screamed, his whole body was engulfed in flames. White. Hot. Flame. 

Instinctively, Luther let go, but threw him across the room in the process, like a comment through the sky. 

When Billy hit the wall on the other side of the room, he crumpled, his flame extinguished. 

The ground spat Luther back out, Billy’s control obviously lost. He must’ve been unconscious. 

Allison grinned, happy with her champion. 

“Get up…” Diego whispered “C’mon, Billy, get up.”

Billy coughed, sputtering, pushing himself up. Diego let out a sigh of relief. 

Luther snorted in disbelief, readying himself. 

“No more, Luther. No more beating me up, no more pushing me around, no more of treating me like I’m _lesser._ You understand?” Billy said, voice hard as steel. 

Luther huffed. 

“What? I thought we were only sparring?” Luther asked, ever so innocently in front of Reginald. 

Diego twinged. 

That was the wrong decision. 

This time, the ground split as Billy walked, like the earth itself was making way for him. It swallowed Luther up again, despite Luther’s best attempts. Even as he tried to jump and dodge, a metal pipe grabbed him by the ankle, pulling him down, like it had a mind of its own, but really, it was Billy’s. 

Luther’s eyes grew wide and frantic as he just kept sinking further and further, hands clawing at the ground to even try to push himself up. 

He was waist level when he stopped, Billy closer now, stalking like he was the predator. 

As Luther scrambled, his hands pressed on the ground. The floor where his hands touched became liquid, trapping those as well. 

Diego looked to Billy, his eyes wild, hair plastered to his face by sticky blood. Then he looked to Reginald, looking onward with no readable expression. 

Allison struggled under his grip. 

“Allison, don’t,” Diego warned, pulling her back. 

Allison tugged further, almost breaking from his grasp, Diego only was able to catch her wrist as she lurched forward. 

He pulled her back, hand wrapped over her mouth. 

“Allison, don’t do something stupid.” Diego said. 

Both of their eyes followed Billy. What _was_ he? He wasn’t one of them, none of them could do this. 

Billy circled him, the room thrummed with energy Diego couldn’t place. A harsh, cruel, powerful energy thrumming. 

A ring of fire erupted around Luther, rising high, almost a wall. Diego couldn’t even see him now. 

The fire was too hot even from where they stood. 

“Yield!” Billy yelled, his voice booming and harsh, like it wasn’t even his. 

Luther remained silent, but Diego heard him thrash and struggle. 

“I said **YIELD!** ” Billy yelled again. His voice distorted to something dark, deep, otherworldly, like creatures beneath Ben’s chest. 

The fire rose higher, circle growing closer. 

Diego found himself sweaty and clammy, breath held tight, eyes never leaving the small boy he once thought as completely helpless. The ground beneath his feet cracked and crumbled, but Billy seemed to _float_. This power, whatever it was, shook everything. 

Allison slipped from Diego’s grasp, running out into the mat. 

Diego reached for her but it was too late. 

_“I heard a rumor_ Luther beat you!” Allison screamed at Billy. 

A piercing whine flooded the air, surrounding Diego, suffocating him, his vision even blurred, as if a gunshot had gone past his ear. 

He quickly covered his ears by it was no use. He frantically looked around as he dropped to his knees, seeing as most others had done the same. 

Except Billy. 

The fire had stopped around Luther, the ground had spat him out, but he laid with his ears covered too. 

_“I heard a rumor…”_ Billy parroted back, in Allison’s voice. “That Luther yields!” 

The ringing stopped for a moment, Diego was able to see Billy standing there like a God, everyone else on their knees before him. 

The moment of peace was over now, as all glass in the room exploded, shattering all over the floor, raining down on them. 

The whole room shook now, the paint peeled from the walls, the glass that surrounded them turned liquid. 

His eyes scanned for anything, anyone that could stop this, whatever it was. 

Diego trembled as he tried to get another glimpse at Billy, instead there was mom, slowly trotting up to him, unaffected. 

Diego’s eyes widened, wanted to reach out to her, scream at her to get away, that this wasn’t safe. 

In an instant, Billy collapsed, the ringing stopped, his body limp and lifeless on the floor. Mom stood with a needle, blood at the very tip. 

Reginald rose from his kneeling position, pulling ear plugs out of his ears. 

“Number One?” He asked, as if nothing was wrong, like nothing happened, like Billy hadn’t just done _that._ “Are you burned?” 

Luther looked around himself, then shook his head. 

“Quite good. Grace? Keep him downstairs, make sure he gets the proper _attention_ he needs.” Reginald said. 

Reginald sighed, looking over the small, seemingly helpless and innocent boy as he slept. 

“Well, sparring will be postponed until this room can be cleaned and fixed. Until then dinner will be an hour early and sparring will be supplemented by other various exercises. You are all dismissed to be cleaned up for dinner.” Reginald announced. 

The children stared at him in shock, looking at one another as mom cradled Billy in her arms. 

Diego studied his empty and blank face, was that...was that blood that ran from the corners of his eyes? 

Reginald turned and exited, a sign that they needed to leave as well. 

As they all exited, Diego watched as they all walked clear of Mom and Billy. 

Mom still looked lovingly down at Billy. She smiled as she noticed Diego still standing there. 

“Aren’t they the cutest when they sleep?” She asked, rocking him like a baby. 

He was so small, even in her arms. He knew his mom was capable of lifting great weights in case any of them needed to be carried to the medical bay, but still, Diego knew he could hold Billy the same way. 

Diego carefully crept closer, almost afraid to even stand near him. But looking at his sweet and sleeping face, Diego was reminded of who he really was, a scared and out of place child. 

Now that he was closer, blood leaked from his eyes, his mouth, his ears, his nose, there seemed to be blood everywhere. 

“Is...is he gonna be okay?” He asked. 

Mom nodded. 

“Oh yes, quite fine. A heavy sedative to make all the bad thoughts go away…” She said, brushing the hair out of his face. “Troubled little boy, but the dear won’t remember a thing. This little temper tantrum will just be a little secret between all of us.” 

Diego snorted at that. A temper tantrum that almost destroyed the whole block. 

“What’s wrong with him? Why is he bleeding?” He asked. 

Grace furrowed her brow at him, then looked back at Billy. 

“His little fit was quite a doozie, he must’ve over exerted himself.” She said. 

_No, he’s capable of more. Much more. You both know that._ said a small voice in the back of Diego’s head. 

“He’s just… hes so tiny…” Diego said, the back of his fingers brushing over his cheek. “What’s...What is he capable of, mom?” 

“Number Two!” Reginald snapped. “I said you were dismissed!” 

Diego jolted, then nodded. He left quickly, watching in the corner of his eye as Reginald crossed the room to him. 

Diego pressed himself flat against the wall outside the training room, listening to whatever he had to say. 

“I should’ve never taken their bait, Grace. It’s foolish to think we can begin to understand him.” Reginald said, voice hushed. 

“We can only try our best, sir. His time out will give plenty of time for research,” mom said. “He’s just a little boy…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mysteryy woww very mysterious. 
> 
> Kudos and comments make my day! 
> 
> Tumblr: @trixies-allstar-crown


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diego now sat at the breakfast table, they all did. They all stared at Billy, sitting by himself at the edge, no one would even dare sit by him. 
> 
> Billy looked...different. 
> 
> His hair was short, similar to regulation cut they all had to have, but more shaggy, uneven. It exposed his face, which was even more sunken, eyes on the ground like when he first came. 
> 
> Diego tried to pass him a smile, but Billy wouldn’t look up from his oatmeal. 
> 
> He seemed… 
> 
> He was drugged. 
> 
> He was very heavily drugged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!! Sorry for the late update, I was enjoying my weekend off from work. 
> 
> Anyway, hope y’all enjoy!

It had been a week since Billy’s incident, and no one was saying shit. 

It wasn’t like he just melted the paint off the goddamn walls and about blew up the academy with his mind. 

Mom said he was in the medical bay, but they weren’t allowed to go down to visit. Which was odd. 

Breakfasts were quiet, only rooms away from the medical bay, no one daring to make a noise to wake the sleeping god. 

Allison never stopped fussing over Luther. She was always telling him he was so brave in the face of that little monster, that he would have beaten him if given more time, but Diego watched Luther’s eyes well with tears when the floor swallowed him up again, when Reginald did nothing. 

Klaus kept whispering to Ben and Diego about his powers, making wild guesses and jabs at what they could be. 

“Fuckin, primordial shit. Telekinesis for sure.” Klaus had told Diego the day before, Ben just shook his head. “Imagine that shit let loose! We’ll never lose!” 

“Unless we’re the ones fighting him…” Ben muttered, pushing his oatmeal around. 

But Diego was most surprised by Vanya. Allison was pissy, Luther’s pride was wounded, Klaus was just Klaus, Ben was trying to be normal about it, but Vanya… 

Diego never paid much attention to Vanya, in honesty, but he noticed her now more than ever. She’d come out of her shell more, whenever she’s practice her violin, Billy seemed to just appear, to sit on the ground, smile and watch. 

Billy paid attention to Vanya, he was about the only one who did. They’d smile together, laugh quietly. 

There was a comradery in being treated as lesser. Diego saw it now. 

It didn’t stop the jealousy that would arise seeing it, watching them laugh and smile. Billy was supposed to do that with _him_ not Vanya. 

Billy was his baby, his to take care of, to make laugh, to protect. No one else’s. 

Diego’s head hurt thinking about how tiny and useless he looked, but the bubbling power beneath. 

Diego saw Billy’s power in everything. As he played each interaction in his head every night he realized it. In every step, every breath, every flinch and tear, the earth shattering power that resided beneath his skin was only a command away. 

Diego laid in bed each night and thought of Billy. He thought about where he got these powers, how he got them, how that little body held it all in. 

He thought about smaller things, less scary things. He thought about kissing him again, holding him close. 

After they kissed in the bath, Diego left for bed, heard Billy patter around for a few minutes more before he settled in for bed too. It wasn’t long after Diego’s door opened, Billy standing there, hair damp but tousled by a towel, big eyes glowing in the moonlight. 

Diego sat up, pulled his covers back for Billy, letting him crawl in next to him. 

Billy stayed only for an hour, never saying a word, just pressing his head into Diego’s chest, his hands gripping tight onto his shirt. 

Diego even dreamt about Billy. 

Just the other night, Diego dreamed about kissing Billy again. He dragged him close, kissed his cheek, his mouth, his jaw. Billy kissed him back, his hands burning hot, so hot until it melted his skin, all the way through the bone. Diego tried to wrench away, screaming, pushing at him, but it was absolutely useless. Billy blinked at him, his molten hands and all, Diego couldn’t do anything past that. 

When he woke up, he was covered in sweat, barely beating his alarm. 

Diego now sat at the breakfast table, they all did. They all stared at Billy, sitting by himself at the edge, no one would even dare sit by him. 

Billy looked...different. 

His hair was short, similar to regulation cut they all had to have, but more shaggy, uneven. It exposed his face, which was even more sunken, eyes on the ground like when he first came. 

Diego tried to pass him a smile, but Billy wouldn’t look up from his oatmeal. 

He seemed… 

He was drugged. 

He was very heavily drugged. 

Grace had to pat him, whispering about the oatmeal for him to even reach out for the spoon. When he ate, it was slow, oatmeal was stuck on his lip. 

As they all finished, Diego watched as everyone walked as far away from Billy as possible. Vanya lingered, but did nothing. 

Mom collected their plates, ruffling Billy’s hair when she passed him. 

“Mom?” Diego asked. 

“Yeah, sweetheart?” She said, washing out a bowl. 

“Is… is he ever gonna go back to normal?” He whispered. 

She nodded, eyebrows furrowed. 

“Just give him some time, he’s tapering.” She said. 

“Tapering?” He asked, stepping closer. 

He put his thumb and forefinger on Billy’s chin, tilted it backwards. Billy barely made eye contact. Diego swiped his thumb over his lip, cleaning the oatmeal off. 

Billy whined, leaning into the touch, eyes red with tears. 

“Your father just thought he needed to be socialized.” She said, scrubbing Klaus’s half empty bowl. 

“Can he stay with me today?” Diego asked. 

Mom nodded. 

“C’mon, Bills, lets go.” He asked. 

Diego helped Billy stand, put his arm under his skinny frame. 

For the rest of the day, Billy was a goddamn zombie. He was fucking comatose, a _vegetable._

In this state, Allison and Luther leered at him, snarling their remarks quietly, shoving past him. 

When Luther whispered threats, Billy’s wide eyes would meet his, a small, electrical hum rang in the distance, but nothing happened 

The Allison “accidentally” knocked into him in the hallway when they went to lunch, Billy toppled like a domino. 

Diego wanted to scream. 

Billy was excused from training, after Reginald watched him struggle to stand on his own, but he was allowed to stay with Vanya, let her accompany him, play for him. 

Vanya often practiced for hours on end, it filled and swelled the house during the day. Diego never minded it, music wasn’t exactly huge in the house, so any sound other than Reginald was welcomed. 

Diego would linger whenever he passed the main hall, watching as Billy’s eyes followed Vanya’s fingers, her bowing, breath rising and falling with the tempo. 

To think that Billy, this Billy, held the power to melt glass before Diego’s very eyes seemed laughable. 

He was so helpless, little and small. 

Diego wished he could be with him for the whole day. 

If Diego has a day with Billy, where they could do as they pleased, he’d take him away. He’d take him to a park, to the movies, to ice cream, to anything that made his big eyes widen, smile grow and laughter loud. 

At dinner, Billy had more of his wits about him, he ate carefully, his eyes more bright and alert, color back in his face. 

Diego looked at him the whole dinner, he ate his food, yes, but he looked at Billy across from him, wanting to be closer, to hold his hand, to help him with whatever he needed. 

As dinner was dismissed, Luther tripped him, sending him careening downwards, face first. 

Diego watched with his own two eyes as Billy caught himself, not with his hands, no. He caught himself just an inch above the floor. 

Billy frantically looked back to see if Reginald saw it, if _anyone_ saw it. 

Luther hadn’t stopped, just kept on his Marty way, leaving Diego and Billy alone in the hallway. 

Diego heard that harsh, electrical whine once more. Billy noticed Diego watching, the fear in his eyes quelled. 

He pushed himself up, using his hands, which Diego found weird as fuck to specify. 

Billy blushed, pushing his hair back and straightened his jacket. 

In the corner of his mouth, blood trickled down. 

_Over exertion_ Mom’s words rang in his head. It must’ve taken a lot to fight through all those drugs to do that. 

Diego reached out, using his thumb to wipe away the blood there. Billy blushed further. 

“I need to brush my teeth. C’mon,” Diego said, pulling his hand away. 

Diego made sure to keep Billy within arms reach for the rest of their nightly routine, only parting with him when it was time for bed. 

Billy’s eyes were all liquid again when Diego said goodnight, looking like a kicked puppy, like a little kid about to reach out and ask for their mom. 

Diego had to push those thoughts aside, he had to be thankful that Billy was back, that he was okay. 

Okay was relative. 

Diego tossed and turned for five minutes, even after mandatory lights out. 

It was almost half an hour later when the door pushed open, Billy stood in the doorway. He looked like a kid waiting to tell his parents he had a nightmare, the only thing he was missing was a teddy bear. 

“Diego…” he said, voice soft, “I feel-“ he stopped to sniff “I feel weird.” 

Diego waved him in.

Billy shut the door behind him, walking as quickly and quietly as he could. 

Billy practically jumped in the bed, crawling next to Diego, wrapping his arms around Diego, pulling him close. He buried his face in Diego’s chest to muffle his sobs. 

Diego put one arm around him, holding him tight, the other hand on the back of his neck, stroking to calm him. He shook like a leaf, Diego had to focus on comforting him to keep himself from getting up, going downstairs and punching Reginald in his stupid face. 

“Diego,” Billy cried, as quietly as he could, “Diego you- I can’t-“ 

“Shh, I’m here, baby, I’m here.” Diego said, rubbing his hand up and down his back. 

“Something is _wrong. _I don’t feel- I, I can’t feel my fingers, everything’s so quiet, it’s all so muffled and foggy,” Billy said.__

__Diego nodded, even if he couldn’t see it._ _

__“It’s going away but Diego, I couldn’t move. I couldn’t move- I couldn’t move, I couldn’t move!” He sobbed. “And, and- I… Diego, I-“_ _

__“It’s okay…” Diego whispered, thumb rubbing small circles on his neck._ _

__Billy sniffled, his breath shaky as he pulled his head back to look up at Diego._ _

__“Kiss me.” He said._ _

__Diego blinked._ _

__You were only supposed to kiss when you were happy, when you wanted to let them know you were happy. But Billy was crying, why would he want to kiss now?_ _

__Billy looked at him with baited breath, cheeks turned red._ _

__“You know, it’s- I’m so sorry- I-“_ _

__Diego kissed him._ _

__He held his sunken face steady as Billy gripped his shoulders. He wanted him to know, he wanted him to understand that he missed him, that he wanted to protect him, now and forever, that he _loved_ him. _ _

__Billy kissed back, when he did, Diego understood him too. He understood how scared he was, how the world felt like everything was underwater._ _

_I’m afraid, Diego._ Billy’s voice rang in his head, like he just whispered in his ear, but they were just kissing. How? 

_Never let me go…_ Billy’s voice said again, louder this time. 

_I won’t. I promise._ Diego thought back, and Billy smiled into the kiss. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sweet and angsty...wouldn’t it be a shame if something...happened 
> 
> Kudos and comments make my day! 
> 
> Tumblr: @trixies-allstar-crown


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A VANYA CHAPTER!! Yay!! Emo stuff!!

Vanya just didn’t get it. 

Billy… that was going to be her friend. She got him, she _understood_ him. He was little and scared and ordinary, just like her. 

Now… what even was he. 

He had… powers. Powers that made Vanya’s very bones quake, but when he sat in front of her when she played violin, he looked like a lost, hurt puppy. 

He was going to be her friend. He was _supposed_ to be her friend. 

But stupid Diego, stupid dad, stupid everyone. She was alone like always. 

She didn’t know why she deserved this, why was this is punishment when her only crime was being ordinary. 

Stupid, stupid Diego. 

She… She saw Diego, her brother, her own aloof, pardon the French, asshole brother, with Billy. 

It was one night, in the kitchen, after lights out. 

Vanya was downstairs, she was going to make Five his peanut butter and marshmallows sandwich and she _saw_ them. 

She saw Billy wrapped in Diego’s arms, cheeks pressed against one another. Then, then, Diego _kissed_ him. 

She remembered the time she saw Luther and Allison hold hands and Allison screamed at her for weeks, but this? 

This was a kiss. 

A _kiss._

If Diego knew, if Billy knew, she’d be even more alone than before. 

Billy was already acting funny, he didn’t whisper jokes to her anymore, make faces and roll his eyes, he just looked tired. When he was with Diego, he didn’t look so exhausted. 

It wasn’t like when he returned from the medical bay, no, it was much better, but the brightness in his eyes were gone, the brightness that told Vanya she wasn’t alone. 

That brightness was only for Diego now. 

Stupid, selfish, Diego. 

Diego could kiss him all the time for all she cared, hold his hand too, hug him, all that relationship stuff, but why couldn’t Billy be her friend. 

Why did he have to have powers? Because he was there. That’s the only reason any of them were there, except Vanya. 

Always except Vanya. 

Dad never cared for Vanya enough to be in photos why would he ever even think about getting her a friend. 

She was always going to be lesser. 

She was never going to be happy. 

She wanted to be happy. 

She wanted someone to look at her the way Billy looked at Diego in the kitchen, right after they kissed. 

Vanya tossed in bed at the thought. In the corner of her room was her violin, sometimes it seemed it was the only friend she’d ever have. 

She rolled onto her back, thinking of Bach’s violin concerto in e minor. She loved the bowing of the song, the way her fingers glided across the fretboard, it had taken her forever to master, but now she felt comfort in the rising staccato notes she had struggled with. 

She turned again, looking out of her window, wondering if other girls were lonely, if they were just like her. 

Her eyes slid shut, trying to sleep, to dream some fantastical dream that was more interesting than her mundane and background world. 

But as her eyes fell closed, taking a deep breath, the alarm went off. The major alarm, not just the practice one Vanya had learned to sleep through. 

She rubbed her eyes, listening to the sound of feet hitting the hardwood floor. 

She stood carefully, going to the door, peeking her head out as she watched everyone flood out of their rooms, uniforms half on. 

“Hurry children!” Reginald barked, walking down the hall. 

Luther strutted out to follow behind him like a proud peacock, then Diego behind him, and Allison after them. 

“Where’s that blasted child?” Reginald grumbled, passing last Vanya’s cracked door. 

“Klaus?” Luther supplied. 

“No, not Number Four, I now expect his tardiness. Where is that Willam?” Reginald asked. “Number Two, fetch him. Number Three, fetch Grace and send her to Number Two and the child.” 

Luther sighed. 

“Are you sure he’s ready for a mission? He’s only been here a few weeks.” Luther said. 

“I have brought his boy for a reason, he’s not a trophy but a tool. We will use him.” Reginald said. “Enough of this, prepare the jet with Pogo.”

Why didn’t Billy have a number? Would he ever get one? Could he get one this late? 

He had a name, he came with a name. 

None of them ever did. Mom had to give them to them.

Diego nodded, rushing off towards Billy’s room, Allison headed the opposite direction to the stairs to get mom from charging. 

Vanya watched the hustle and bustle, but mainly watched Billy’s door, the one Diego had disappeared into. 

Klaus ran by, looking red eyed and red faced, Ben looking sleepy. 

Eventually, Diego pulled Billy from his room, in an orderly uniform and dull eyes. 

Billy’s eyes drifted to Vanya, he raised a small hand, going to wave to her but as he did, Reginald’s bony hand snatched his from out of nowhere. 

Mom was there too, appearing behind her Dad. Diego had disappeared at the sight of Reginald, now it was just mom, him and Billy. 

Mom stuck a large, full syringe in his arm. 

“The stimulant?” Reginald asked, Vanya watched with wide eyes. 

“Will take effect within the hour, sir. Make sure he’s off the jet by then.” She said, rubbing Billy’s cheek. 

“And if it takes effect before then?” He asked, dragging Billy down the hall, past Vanya’s cracked door. 

“Well, he’ll only be catastrophic if aggravated, his body… his defense system is more powerful than his brain can handle, if he’s in too much danger, it will protect him, and only him.” She said. 

“And how do we keep him from this, catastrophic state?” He asked. 

“Unknown, sir. Allison… her attempts only trigger the defense system, sir.” She said, petting Billy’s hair. “But… Diego.” 

“Yes, the child’s attachment to Number Two, I’ve noticed.” Reginald agreed. “Let’s hope that’s enough to tame the God Child.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting as much, I just got done with my summer job but college starts soon so. Oh well. 
> 
> Kudos and comments make my day!!
> 
> Tumblr: trixies-allstar-crown


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting but hey!! This chapter smacks!!

Diego stared at Billy, he was twitching, eyes moving around frantically. 

“Uh, hey Billy,” Klaus said, as Billy’s eyes met him. 

“Quiet.” Luther snapped. “So, dad let me read the emergency report. We’re going outside of Toronto, there’s lab there with organ trafficking.”

Diego ran the edge of his hand toward Billy’s lower back. He always rubbed his back when he was nervous. 

Billy wrenched away from Diego when he touched him. 

“Diego, Ben and I will be handling whatever security they have, Allison and Klaus will get any victim out of there.” Luther said, sticking his chin out. 

“And Billy…?” Diego asked. 

Luther’s eyes flashed to Billy, nose wrinkling in disgust. 

“Billy will do his best to stay out of the way. Allison, you’re in charge of him.” He said. 

Allison looked at Billy with her chin jutted out, her arms crossed over her chest and a small smirk on her face. Billy’s eyes were distant, his breath ragged, he was barely able to sit up. 

“Hey! Listen! You hear what I just said?” Luther said, snapping his fingers in front of Billy’s face. Billy blinked, looking up at him with a moment of clarity, gaze hyper focused. 

The whole jet began to shake, Diego gripped his chair and Luther almost fell to the ground, only barely catching himself. 

There shouldn’t have been turbulence at this altitude. 

“Number One!” Reginald called, “to your seat, we are arriving.” 

Luther stumbled back to his seat, the turbulence stopping as he did so. 

Billy looked to Diego, his gaze soft. He pressed his lips together, eyes flicking forward. 

_Something is wrong_ Billy’s voice filled his head. _They did something to me, why did they do something before we’d leave?_

The voice wasn’t a whisper, or a muted distant broadcast. It was loud, scratchy, full of static. 

Diego shook his head, he wanted to reach for him, hold him. 

They landed without a hitch. Billy looked worse, clammy and pale, his eyes ringed with dark circles. 

Luther straightened himself in his seat, rising up. 

“Okay, me, Diego and Ben are taking the west entrance. The rest of you enter from the southern doors.” Luther said. 

They stood, readied themselves. Billy stumbled behind them all, they hadn’t prepared him for this, he shouldn’t have been there. 

As the jet’s door lowered to the ground, they came off in single file, the cover of night still heavy. 

No one dared breathe. 

Diego and Luther were in the lead, everyone else following behind, and Billy in the very back. Diego kept turning his head, checking if his wisps of silver hair were there, but no, he was too short to see. 

They moved quickly, but as they began to split, Diego noticed something. 

Billy was gone. 

He gave the signal to stop, Luther groaned at him for daring to challenge his command but his eyes widened when he saw what Diego was pointing at. 

Klaus turned around when he realized they weren’t frantically signaling at him. Klaus turned to Allison, then completely around, eyes wide and shaking his head. 

“What the hell?” Luther whispered. “Where did he go? I knew that baby wasn’t supposed to be here. If he blows our cover I’m gonna wring him out.” 

Diego shook his head. 

Ben’s eyes darted frantically, still trying to locate Billy, but really, the woods they landed in were thick, the only thing that wasn’t dark woodland was the glow of the warehouse just a little ways away. 

Luther gave the all clear signal and they moved on. 

Diego gripped the knife securely at his holster, he didn’t know how well guarded his place would be, he didn’t know anything. He just understood his position of kill the bad guys. 

Diego found killing easy, but never something to chase after. Justice, Diego liked justice, but sometimes he felt wrong, being judge, jury and executioner. 

He was just 16. 

No 16 year old should be any of those things. 

Diego knew how to walk quietly in the woods, with one foot directly in the other, heel then toe, following after Luther who did the same. 

If Billy went running, they would’ve heard him, everything in these woods were so quiet. Billy wasn’t that fast either. 

He took a breath as they came through the clearing, drawing his knife in hand, Luther nodded as signaled then forward. 

As they got closer. 

The back entrance was already blown wide, the doors off their hinges and scorch marks on the posts. 

But still, Luther proceeded with caution, so him and Ben did as well. 

Ben’s eyes got really big when he was scared, even under the domino mask Diego knew they were wide right then. 

The corridor was supposed to lead to the main lab, but Diego couldn’t tell which way was up or down once he entered. 

The fluorescent lights dangled and crackled weakly, the walls smeared with blood and the whole hallway smelled of hot entrails and shit. 

As they slowly inched down the corridor, they could hear distant, but intense, screaming.

A scream of pain so grotesque and loud it made Diego’s stomach churn. 

Ben froze, his shoes squeaking on the tile. Luther and Diego frantically turned to shh him but really, the sound of the screaming made Ben’s shoe squeak inconsequential. 

Diego was getting clammy now, this was the worst shit he’d ever seen. He could only imagine this is what the gates of Hell were, and they were walking into the belly of the beast. 

At the end of the hall, they found guards. 

Dead guards. 

Or what were probably guards. 

Guns laid on the ground, coated in blood and Kevlar, the walls coated in human. As Diego passed by, a still wet intestine slid off the wall and at his feet. 

What the fuck happened here? 

The next set of doors were bullet riddled, pressed flat against the walls as they passed through them. The lights in this hallway were blown out too, the only light was that at the end of the hallway. 

Diego knew the smell of dead bodies, this hallway wreaked. 

Something also smelled burnt. 

Luther reached to his belt, retrieving a flashlight and clicked it on. 

Diego wished he didn’t.

The bodies of at least twenty guards laid askew, these ones not completely destroyed like the others. But they were mangled, with heads twisted completely around, bodies bent in ways that Diego could swear he hear snap, even a man split right down the middle. 

The worst was a charred man, burnt to his bones, the only flesh on him were his smoking feet in his boots. 

Diego covered his mouth with his shirt. 

“L-L-Lut-her.” Diego whispered. “We-we- can’t. w-we n-uh-nu-need to luh-l-leave.” 

Luther’s head whipped around at him, his blue eyes burning. 

“We can’t just leave, what about Allison and Klaus? We’d be leaving them.” Luther said. 

What about Billy? 

Billy couldn’t come in here, he couldn’t see all of this. He was such a baby, he was probably scared out of his mind right now. 

Maybe it was for the best he ran off. 

Diego sighed, then nodded. 

The carnage only continued, Diego was careful not to slip on the almost comical amount of blood. 

Diego’s mind wandered to Klaus. 

Klaus probably couldn’t function if he was in his corridor. 

Even Diego could almost hear the screams of their souls, their dying wishes, their last words. But Diego sobered for a moment, that this was a judgement he didn’t have to pass, only one he had to pass through. 

Maybe. 

It made his stomach upset to think about. 

Maybe this is exactly what they deserved. 

Diego shook it off as they reached the steady blue light, where the screaming once came from, the lab. 

The lab’s door was no different from the others, the blood splattered all over it, maybe even what was a kidney, Diego didn’t know. 

Luther lead, flashlight turned off now. Luther’s stopped in his tracks, frozen. 

“What’s going on?” Diego whispered. 

No response. 

Diego could hear movement, he could trace it on the other side. 

Diego went to draw his knife but Luther stopped him, his hand grabbing Diego’s. 

Instead he pulled him inside, Diego almost stabbed him for throwing him into the pits of hell like this but he stopped once he saw what Luther just did. 

The room was lined in doctors, their once white lab coats stained red, hoisted and pinned high on the walls with a metal rod through their stomachs and scalpels in their throats. 

Well, those were the lucky ones. 

The rest were pools of still pushing organs and viscera, clumps of hair and shoes. 

The glass of the room shattered, and in the very back, an operating room. 

And inside the operating room, Billy. 

Billy’s form was unmistakable, his silver hair matted with blood, his outfit in tatters, his face streaked with blood and carnage and in his arms, he held a girl. 

Diego ran through the room, over broken glass and gore of the utmost degree. 

Billy’s head snapped up, his eyes glowing behind his mask, a brilliant silver light. 

The light faded upon realizing it was Diego. 

He held a girl no more than 6, her body weak and frail, even in her hospital gown Diego could see stitches of surgeries and removals past. 

She was farmed. 

She was sallow, her body limp in Billy’s arm, but the faintest breath shook her frame. 

She was still alive. 

Diego reached for Billy, but he recoiled, pulling her with him. She gasped in his arms at the sudden movement, her short cropped red hair plastered to her face. 

Billy pet her head, his eyes welled with tears. His lips pursed in the way they always did when he struggled to do anything, in a way that made him look like a lost puppy. 

“Shh…” Billy whispered to the silent child, pulling her against his chest. 

What was he shushing? She made no sound. 

Diego could only watch in awe, of how the child’s last strength clung to him. Then, she began to convulse. 

“No!” Billy screamed, grabbing her tighter. “No! Stop! Stop it!” 

Still she thrashed in his arms, weak, barely there, but enough to signal something was wrong. 

“Stop it, stop it, stop it.” Billy pleaded, eyes welled over in tears. 

He laid her on the table, her body barely twitching now, but eyes rolled back, and her breathing stopped. 

“No, no, no, no, **NO!** ” Billy screamed, grabbing onto her again. 

At his cries, the whole hospital shook, the bodies falling off the walls at the quaking. 

He laid his hands across her chest, soaked in blood, staining the front of her hospital gown. 

As he pressed them down, her chest cavity glowed for a moment, silhouetting her ribcage, then faded away. 

“Oh, no- no no, please, _please-_ ” he cried, pressing his hands down again, this time the light dimmer. 

He rubbed his cheeks clean of his tears and tried again. The light was barely there. 

He pressed again and again until the light stopped. 

Billy’s eyes flashed to Diego, who stood still during this whole ordeal. 

Billy put his face in his hands and began to cry. He cried that whimpering, lonesome cry, full of wails and gasps. 

Diego turned to see Ben and Luther watching from afar, the same expression on both of their faces. 

They could only move when they heard the sound of a gun cock. In the doorway stood a guard, maybe he escaped somehow. 

Before Diego could even draw a knife, the man’s torso slid off his body, like he was cut in half. 

Everyone’s eyes flashed back to Billy, his fist clenched in the air, swallowing down his cry as his eyes remained trained on the man’s body. 

Diego reached for Billy again, this time he let it happen. 

As Billy collapsed into his arm, Diego felt him reach for his mask, trying to pull it off. 

“No.” Diego warned, grabbing his hand. “No matter what, don’t take it off.” 

_Don’t let them see you cry._

_But I want to cry._

Billy’s voice in his head rung clearer than ever, like he spoke to him right there, without any static or distance. 

_Can we bury her?_

Diego’s chest clenched. That wasn’t their job, they just cleaned house and let whatever happens, happen afterwards. 

_No._

With that, Billy threw his head back and wailed. 

The ground shook as half of the building exploded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow! Billy’s powers are crazy. What does he hate about labs?? Why?? Stay tuned. Same bat time same bat channel. 
> 
> Kudos and comments make my day!
> 
> Tumblr: @trixies-allstar-crown


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER IS MT FAVORITE SO FAR BECAUSE ITS A BILLY CHAPTER AND WE FIND OUT A LOT OKAY LETS GO

Billy shook as the camera shutters snapped. He was still drenched in blood, his tears were dried against his face under his domino mask and half the building was still burning. 

The paramedics arrived soon after everything, taking care of the forty patients Klaus and Allison were able to rescue. 

Billy hoped that was all of them. 

Something told him it wasn’t all of them. 

The news crews came afterwards, but like, a minute or so after the first responders. Billy had no idea what to do. 

He followed Diego in their line up, all of them proud, their chins jutting out for the cameras. Luther’s pride was nauseating, Billy could almost smell it. 

Everything about Luther, Billy loathed. 

He hated his arrogance, his pigheadedness, his overwhelming weakness that was only one push away from showing. 

Reginald boasted about them to the news crews, saying things about how Luther was so valiant, how their work here is only a small fraction of what they had to offer. 

But no. The news crews kept asking about him. 

This wasn’t his job, this wasn’t his mission, this wasn’t supposed to be happening at all. 

It was all too risky already. 

The drugs they had him on were heavy, they made everything feel like he was underwater. He wondered how long they had to struggle to get his dosage right, he bet it’d be enough to kill Luther three times over. 

This wasn’t his mission, this wasn’t what was supposed to happen. 

It just, life was good. 

Even with everything. 

Life tasted sweet. 

The world was breathtaking. 

Sunsets. 

Billy never missed a sunset now. He’d break away from anything, just for a moment, to find a window on the highest level, and watch. 

Food, real food. It could be rich and creamy like yogurt, or thick and warm like pancakes, or earthy and bloody like a steak on Fridays. 

His hair got cut, not just the standard buzzcut he had as a child, that they thankfully stopped giving him after he blew up a quarter of the testing facilities. His hair was soft, it brushed out of his face, which now got sunburnt when he stood outside for too long and made his skin feel crinkly, he oddly liked that feeling too. 

He liked his new clothes, not just a lab gown. What he really liked was pajamas. They were soft, they pressed against his frame, like he was being held. 

That’s what he loved above everything else. 

He loved being held by Diego. 

Diego was better than everything Billy just listed. He would trade anything, anything at all, just for Diego. 

He was just perfect. Everything about him was perfect. 

Life was perfect with him. The world was perfect because of him.

Billy didn’t want to have to leave him. 

Maybe she’d listen this time, maybe she’d understand that this made him happy. 

Not that she ever cared about what made him happy. None of them ever cared about what made him happy. 

It wasn’t his fault Diego was to perfect. It was Diego’s, Diego should’ve been like Luther, that would’ve made Billy’s whole life easier. 

Billy kicked himself at that thought. Stupid. 

Stupid stupid stupid Billy. 

Diego needed to stay exactly the same, he was perfect just like that. 

Maybe Billy loved Diego. 

Just a little bit.

“Kid!” A voice rang through, no- many voices. Too many voices. 

He was back in himself again, remembering where he was. 

He felt the heat of the building burning behind him and flinched at the flash of lights ahead. 

Too many people. 

Too many stupid people who didn’t get it. 

Didn’t get that what they didn’t wasn’t an act of heroism but an act of justice. Billy wished he couldn’t made those bastards suffer more. 

No one knew. 

No one could even grasp what they did. 

Billy knew. 

Billy knew what it felt like to have your very being ripped apart, to be dissected, to have every little cell plucked and polished to the liking of doctors. 

They didn’t understand dry heaving from test after test after test, just to see what his limits were. 

They didn’t get pain until they’ve felt being bent in every possible way, just to see what breaks. 

They didn’t get it. Not even Diego could. 

These news crews, these reporters, everyone. They didn’t know what he did, they didn’t even begin to understand. The photos with the thankful survivors looked good on the covers but the body of that farmed and empty girl didn’t. 

Her body flashed before Billy with every camera click. She was so light, just barely there, so sallow from blood loss. 

How many more were there that were just like her? 

“Is he one of the other 37 children?” A reporter called. 

No. Billy was better. 

Reginald continued to listen, waiting for more questions. Maybe the correct one. 

“When was he admitted into the academy?” “How long will he be staying?” “What can he do?” 

Wrong. Billy knew those were wrong. 

“Who is he?” A woman asked. 

There we go. 

Reginald stuck his chin out in pride, just like his children. 

He grabbed Billy by the arm and drug him to the front, right beside him, like he cared for him. 

“I have brought this boy into my care after finding him on the streets.” Reginald announced proudly. “His powers and potential are unlimited! This child, who was helpless and weak, has found strength in the umbrella academy as our next class.”

The crowd cheered. 

Billy felt sick to his stomach. 

This all felt wrong. 

He did what he needed to, but failed. 

They all failed. 

“I present to you. Number X, The God Killer!” Reginald said. 

The crowd cheered wildly, the cameras all swinging to face him. He felt them all press closer, everything else forgotten. 

God Killer. 

He liked that better. 

Back home they called him something else, something he never wanted to be, a title thrust upon him. 

God Child. 

Everyone there treated him like the God Child. They surrendered to him, even as a child, they bowed their heads as he toddled by an infant, they made him without asking if he even wanted to be made. 

There was only one person back home who never bowed, who never flinched, who never even gave a lingering glance at the grace and power of the God Child. 

His mother. 

Well. 

Really. 

Billy never liked calling The Commission home, Diego was home now. 

And the The Handler never let him call her what she was. 

His mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa! Twists! Wow! Did any of y’all guess? Did any of y’all care? I don’t know I just enjoyed writing this. Lmk in the comments babes. 
> 
> Kudos and comments make my day!! 
> 
> Tumblr: trixies-allstar-crown


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So sorry for the late updates I started college this week and I’ve just been adjusting. 
> 
> And OWO what’s this??? A Luther chapter?? Yeah.

Luther hated Billy. 

He just. 

He didn’t get it. What was so wrong with that? People were allowed not to like each other, so he was allowed this.

It’s just that Luther was number one. Suddenly everyone was forgetting that. Except for Allison. 

But he was the leader. He was chosen for a reason. 

He knew it, dad assured it every day, but this _kid_ was something new. 

That kid wasn’t even one of them, he was a stupid little baby, now everything was about him. Luther was supposed to be getting all the praise but now even dad ignored him. 

And the stuff he did to the doctors, who does that? Who could even stomach stuff like that? A complete animal, that’s who. 

God Killer. What a stupid name. 

He was just a killer that’s all. 

They had an interview with some magazine, everyone had been pressing for information about the precious new member. 

Like kid didn’t talk, what were they gonna ask him? What’s your favorite color? The kid was the worst. He knew even less than Vanya, he could barely keep the schedule. Vanya may have been oridary but at least she was punctual. 

For instance, on their way to the magazine, as everyone tried to be helpful with Billy’s answers and attitude, the kid just stared forward, blankly. 

Stupid Diego had a soft spot for him, he always did for the weak ones. That’s why he was number two, he didn’t know what was best for the team. 

Luther just didn’t understand what was so great. 

The kid was unhinged, behind those vacant eyes was a monster, he knew it, he had seen it in its full force. 

Well, Luther was now beginning to wonder what his full force would even be. 

He was just so… 

Ugh, Luther didn’t want to try. 

Allison got it. She got it from day one. Sometimes it felt like she was the only one who understood. 

Allison was a real star, she was kind, likable and could hold a conversation without spacing out. 

As they arrived at the headquarters for whatever news outlet they were going to, Billy kept flinching, like something was happening. Luther just shrugged and kept moving, but leave it to Diego to pull him along. 

Luther did his best not to watch him be prepared for the interview, he kept squirming, pulling away, refusing to let makeup be put on him. 

Listen, it was a little makeup to make them not look God awful on camera, didn’t the brat get that. Luther was sixteen, he got pimples, he didn’t want that broadcast across the world. 

Once they did sit down, it was just as Luther expected. 

They did their introduction for the cameras but the moment it was time for questions, it was all about Billy. 

“God Killer, what was life like before the academy?” The female news anchor asked. 

Billy’s eyes flashed to the ground, then back up. 

Jesus, could he not answer a simple question? 

“Lonely.” Billy answered simply. 

“How so? Were you feeling isolated because of your gifts? Can you expand on that?” The male anchor questioned. 

Billy paused again. 

“Isolation is a deeply personal experience, it’s hard to describe.” He said, looking into the camera. 

Didn’t he know that’s not what he was supposed to do? 

The news anchors nodded and leaned in closer. Were they buying this? 

“Loneliness can happen in a crowded room. The easiest way to cure it can be finding someone who understands. I have that now.” Billy said, the distance in his eyes faded. 

The woman smiled and nodded. 

“Touching and courageous. Perhaps, caring for one another is really the greatest superpower.” She said. 

Luther smiled with all of his siblings even though they all knew that was fake. 

“Speaking of powers, these guys have been in the limelight for a little, we’ve gotten to know them and their powers. What do you bring to the table?” The male co host cut in. 

Billy scratched the edge of his domino mask. 

“I…” He started, shaking his head. 

He was freezing! Freezing! Answer it! 

“Pyrokinesis.” Luther interjected. 

“Oh! Well, I think we should let him explain it further.” The woman said. 

Luther grit his teeth. 

“Pyrokinesis. That is so fascinating. Has that affected living in the house at all? I can just imagine you sneezing and poof, there goes the kitchen.” She said, laughing in that news reporter way. 

“You should see the training room.” Klaus said. 

Luther wanted to kick him for that. He shouldn’t be saying stuff like that. 

“With a name like God Killer, when I read that I half expected you to look like a Greek God yourself, maybe much older and scarier but me and Karson almost fell out of our seat seeing the photos of you! You are so gosh darn tiny! How tall are you exactly?” She said. 

Billy’s eyebrows furrowed. 

“I’m 5’5.” Billy said. 

“Awe! But I’m sure you’re gonna grow into that name young man,” the man, Karson, said. 

Why were they being so nice to him? In all those photos, the kid was drenched in _blood_ what didn’t they get?

“So, Moon Boy, how has it been having a new member on the team?” The male anchor asked. 

Luther plastered a fake smile on. 

“Any and all the help we can get is fantastic. Especially with such a fresh face we get a new perspective.” He said. 

“Well, that’s all the time we have for now. Up next, metal in our water supply? The answer might shock you.” The woman said. 

The cameras powered off and the anchors walked over to shake their hands. 

As the woman went to touch Billy’s cheek, he recoiled, his eyes wide. She pulled back with her hands up in apology. Billy’s lips pursed and he nodded. Wasn’t he gonna say sorry? 

They were ushered off the set after that, Diego following closely behind Billy. Billy smiled out of nowhere, like he knew something, the same expression Klaus always had when he had a secret. 

Luther knew Billy had a secret. 

Luther intended to find out that secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This household said Fuck Luther Lives
> 
> Some fun facts about college is I’m the youngest in all my classes and my favorite thing about them is napping afterwards. 
> 
> Anyways kudos and comments are greatly appreciated because my baby soul is withering. 
> 
> Tumblr: @trixies-allstar-crown


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow!! I return!!

“William,” a voice cooed, distant. 

Billy rubbed his eyes as he sat up. 

“Diego?” He murmured, blinking in the darkness. 

The bedside table lamp flicked on, illuminating Diego’s room. 

There, at the edge of the bed, sat her. The Handler. His mother. 

“Oh, have you forgotten me already?” She asked, saccharine sweet. 

That voice still haunted his dreams. He used to do anything for that voice, anything for the approval, anything other than being poked and prodded. Now it made his stomach turn, his throat tighten. 

Billy swallowed, trying his best to retain his composure. His eyes flashed to Diego then back to her, and the briefcase in her lap. 

He let out a sigh of relief, knowing this moment was frozen in time. 

“Hello,” She said, smiling. 

“Hello.” Billy said, quietly, furtively. 

“We’ve all missed you dearly, it seems not a day goes by without reminiscing about the God Child.” She said. “How are you getting on?”

“Fine.” Billy said. 

“How do you feel about your haircut?” She asked, looking over the standard cut the academy boys had to have. 

Billy sighed, of course she was being passive aggressive. 

“It’s stupid.” He said, looking to the ground. 

She reached over, holding his chin. 

“It’s the least you can do to fit in. You haven’t tried very hard at that.” She said, shaking her head. 

“Luther-“ 

“Hm? Getting familiar?” She asked, tilting her head. “Well, I think we can already see that.” 

“Number One… he thought I was weak, I- I couldn’t let that meathead think he was better!” Billy protested, pulling away. 

“They all were, William, now look at this. They’re sedating you now? How much did you try to show off?” She said. “Now they have your body’s chemistry, darling- don’t you think he’s going to suspect something’s different about you since you’re barely affected by your daily dose of sedatives is 40 milligrams of horse tranquilizer? Maybe he’s stupid enough to think it’ll stunt you.” 

Billy drew his knees to his chest, wrapping his arms around him. 

“Honestly, William, I’m beginning to question your request to postpone this whole ordeal.” She said, reaching into her clutch to retrieve a cigarette. 

Her eyes wandered to Diego, blinking, her lips turning up. 

“Maybe I do understand.” She said, “maybe you’ve gone native, maybe you think you could be like these little prototypes.” 

Billy’s jaw clenched. 

“You do know they’re not your friends, right? They’re all afraid of you, and they should be.” She said. 

She stared at him for a moment, her eyes burning, accusing. 

Billy stared back with bated breath. 

Then, she let out a laugh, shaking her head. Billy laughed along uncomfortably. 

“Now, will you be a dear?” She asked, holding her cigarette out. 

She knew. He knew she knew. 

Billy held out a finger, now doused and dancing with flame. She pulled her cigarette back and pouted. 

“Oh c’mon, you used to love doing this. I was hoping you’d miss me, how about a little show?” She said. 

Billy only loved doing it when he was five and just learned it. 

He snapped his fingers on each side, first on the left, then to the right, then over again. From one side to the other the flame bounced back and forth, as he snapped one last time, the flame died in his hands. 

He took a deep breath and blew it over his finger, now alight again. 

The Handler smiled and clapped, then held her cigarette out over the flame. 

She took a drag, then blew the smoke out at Diego. 

“Why him, he’s not the leader, so what’s the point?” She asked. 

_He’s kind to me._

_and he’s pretty, and he’s funny, and strong. And I love him._

Billy swallowed the truth down. 

“The leader, he’s fickle, distrusting of me, weirdly infatuated with his sister.” He said. “This one, he was the first I was able to gain trust with. He’s so eager for reciprocation.” 

Billy secretly shuddered at his words. 

The Handler nodded, satisfied with the answer. 

“Fair enough. Never knew you were a good little actor, almost makes me think you really like him.” She said, leaning over to pet his hair. 

Billy had half the mind to reach over and tear her hand off for touching him. 

“Never.” He laughed. “There’s just a few amenities here I’ve really grown to love.” 

“Oh? Are you making terms?” She asked. 

“When I come back, I want my room moved to the top floor. No more basements.” He said. 

“Doable, you’re old enough now to be with The Directors.” She said. “Sun does look good on you.” 

She pet his sun burnt cheeks, it was spring time and he spent every moment he could away from training outside, just wanting that warm feeling on his skin. 

“And I want baths.” He said, sticking his head out. 

“And anything else?” She asked. 

_I want Diego._

“That’s all.” He said, throat dry. 

“Then you have no problem with the date we’ve set, correct? No need to push anything back?” She asked, reaching over to pet his hair now. 

She always liked his hair because it was hers. 

“Well…” he said. “It’s just… that’s, that’s my birthday.” 

She scoffed. 

“And you want to spend it here? With these people?” She asked, incredulous. 

“No! It’s just,” 

“Just what? What better present could there be? You get to come home, and you get to destroy the Umbrella Academy. What more could a birthday boy ask for?” She asked. 

_Diego, I want Diego for my 15th._

“You’re right.” He said. 

“Good.” She cooed, stroking his cheek. “Well, back to the office for me. Goodnight, William. See you soon.” 

“Goodbye,” He said, watching her fiddle with the clasps. He flicked the lamp off. 

In a flash of blue light, she was gone. 

“Mother.” He whispered. 

Diego stirred next to him, reaching for where he originally was in his arms. 

“Billy?” He asked, voice sleep laden. 

Billy smiled at the name. 

He was Billy. 

Never William. 

“I’m here, sorry.” He said, slipping down next to Diego. 

“It’s all good.” Diego hummed. “Just, making sure you’re okay.” 

“Just, bad dreams.” He said, shaking his head, the lie ugly and bitter on his tongue. 

Diego pulled him close, petting over his hair. 

“I can tell, you look upset.” He said. 

Diego was so warm and broad, even as Billy grew Diego’s bulkiness always overwhelmed him, like a personal heater. 

“A little.” Billy said, pursing his lips into a small smile. “I think I just wanna sleep.”

Diego nodded. 

“Sounds good to me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh crazy shit happening 
> 
> Kudos and comments make my day!!!
> 
> Tumblr: trixies-allstar-crown


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I’ve been super sick and college has been a lot so I’m so sorry for not posting but at least being sick today helped me has a down day to write this angst.

Diego sensed something was wrong. He just did. 

Billy hadn’t come to his room, that would’ve been fine only a few weeks ago but now, Billy was in his room every night. Thirty minutes after nights out and fifteen minutes before their alarm. 

Diego was already up, he always was when waiting for Billy. 

But now, now he had a reason to. 

The house was shaking. Softly at first, just the smallest tremors, Diego at first thought it was his exhaustion. But the house shook more. 

It wouldn’t be enough to wake anyone. 

Yet. 

Still, Diego had to go and see. 

He carefully snuck past the bedrooms of his brothers and sisters. He kissed Mom on the head as he passed her charging, her eyes vacant and distant. Then he crept down the flights of stairs. 

The house was peaceful at this hour. It almost seemed bearable, livible. The moonlight trickled through the glass windows, the lights all off, it would’ve been completely serene if it wasn’t for the growing shaking. 

He felt it in the floor. No way were they having an earthquake. 

His eyes darting to the basement door, a white glow beneath the hinges. 

He rushed over as quietly as he could to the door. 

As he touched the handle, it burned his hand. He yelped as he recoiled. 

The light behind the door dimmed, the shaking of the house stopped. 

Diego backed away slowly. 

Then, there was the gentlest sob. Broken, absolutely heart broken. 

Billy. 

Oh, of course that would be Billy. 

But why? What was happening? 

As he timidly reached for the handle again, a firm grasp landed on his shoulder. 

He threw his hand over his mouth to keep from yelping, turning slowly to see who the hand belonged to, but he knew all too well. 

Reginald stared down at him, eyes cold, unmoving, yet burning like he had put a cigarette out on his skin. 

The wails increased, the house shaking again, knocking a vase off the shelf. The wail was agony this time, like he was training for breath. 

“Number Two-“ 

“What are you doing to him?!” Diego snapped. 

“Number Two I won’t have you speak to me like this-“ 

“What are you doing to him?!” Diego repeated, pulling away from his touch. 

“Overriding his self defense.” Reginald stated calmly. “And if you knew what I knew, you’d do the exact same thing-“

“I wouldn’t do anything you do.” Diego hissed.

“That is because you know nothing!” Reginald yelled, grabbing him in his touch. “You’re as pigheaded from the day you were born, Number Two.” 

“And you’re a cruel old man who tortures children.” Diego said. 

“I may be. But it’s for the greater good,” Reginald said, lifting his chin at him. “Could you be so selfish to think your childhood is something that’s more important than the entire world? That your comfort is more valuable than every living thing on this earth?”

“I don’t know where you get this bullshit, old man!” Diego snapped. “Where is it, then? Where’s your end of the world?” 

Reginald settled where he stood, his eyes narrowed. 

Diego always feared that look. It made his very heart stop beating. As a toddler and young child it meant canings, as a teenager it meant something worse, an ever impending worse. 

“I can’t say I have no idea where your stubbornness can come from, Number Two. I was stubborn enough to think I was ahead of the curve, that I was two steps ahead, that I had caught the mouse and the cat once and for all.” He said. 

“But if you want to look into the eyes of doomsday, if you want to know your purpose, if you still doubt it. Open that door.” He said. 

Diego’s eyes slowly met the door again, the glow more intense, but it fluttered and shook, the wails and cries almost muffled now. 

“And ask him, Number Two, ask him who he really is.” He said.

Reginald let him go, pushing him stumbling to the door. 

Diego’s hand went for the handle again, this time it wasn’t scorching. 

As he slowly pushed the door open, his eyes widened, welling with tears, his throat constricting so tight he thought he might choke. 

There on the ground laid Billy. 

By laid, Diego meant barely. 

His back was arched as if he was possessed, flailing limbs back and forth, his veins straining at every inch of skin, like they may burst. 

As he leaned forward to rush to him, Reginald grabbed him again. 

“Unless you’re determined to die, I wouldn’t touch him.” He hissed. 

“What are you doing to him?” Diego hissed. 

“Finding the right frequency. Too low and his body will relax and it’s self defense mechanism will kick in, whether he likes it or not. Too high-“ he said. 

“He’s not a machine!” Diego snapped. “Frequencies- he's not a machine!” 

His mind wandered to what Luther said the first day he arrived. Maybe he was just a test. 

Diego had just failed the test. 

“No, you’re right he’s not. He’s more meticulously created than that. He’s the finest piece of engineering I’ve ever seen and he’s completely flesh and blood.” Reginald said. 

Billy writhed, eyes meeting with Diego’s, widening. His arm reached for Diego, he felt a tug like he was going to be pulled off of his feet. 

Instead Reginald rolled the light switch inside higher, making Billy scream out wordlessly, his face flashing between red and blue, blood leaking from his ears, his eyes, his mouth. 

“Too high,” Reginald noted, rolling the switch down again, making Billy relax, heave. 

He rolled it again and the shaking stopped, it all stopped. 

Billy collapsed, his chest heaving. 

“Perfect.” He said. 

Reginald let Diego go. 

Diego rushed to his side, scooping him up in his arms. 

He watched as Billy’s body thrummed, like that light he saw inside that little girl he tried to save. It pulsed, but it was dim. 

Billy’s eyes rolled open, the white of them stained in blood. 

“Ask him Number Two.” Reginald barked. “Where is he from?” 

Billy’s eyes widened. 

He rolled away from Diego’s grasp, his breath heaving and he tried to stand, or at least sit up, but ended up on his hands and knees. 

His hands shook and he smacked the ground, growling animalistically. 

“Fuck you!” Billy screamed at Reginald. 

Diego sat back in disbelief. 

“What have you done?!” He screamed, lunging at him but falling on his face. 

“Isn’t this what they used back home, God Child?” He said. “But it was just a little room, just a little white room. But this? This is portable. So long as you have a neck and head, this’ll be there.” 

Billy’s hands flew to the back of his neck, paying frantically at the bloodied and stitched over bump there. 

“What attempt were you?” Reginald asked. “How many times do you think they tried to get it right? Surely you don’t believe you’re the first.” 

Billy wailed, laying back like a toddler having a hissy. 

“Two years, two years a long time to catch up, there’s lots of trial and error in two years.” Reginald said, stepping into the room. “But they finally got it, almost. They almost had you perfect, but they just weren’t able to bread those silly little human natures out of you. The ones we all have, the one we crave the most.”

Diego sat back as he watched Reginald circle Billy, who was about a rabid as a dog. 

“It’s a funny thing it’s Number Two you chose. Well, I think it’s funny Number Two chose you, as you would’ve attached to anyone who would smile at you, as that was your job.” Reginald said. “A difficult task, taming the kraken. If wanted something easy, you should’ve manipulated Number Four.”

“B-B-Billy, what does… what is he saying?” Diego asked. 

Billy’s eyes welled over in tears, some still stained with blood. 

“Diego-“

“There’s no use lying now, God Child.” Reginald said. “No go on, Diego ask him.”

“Diego, please, please-“

“Diego ask him! Ask him what he’s here for! Ask him who he bloody is!” Reginald yelled. 

Diego’s eyes flashed between Billy, then Reginald, then back to Billy. 

The Billy he’s held every night for almost a year, the one he had his first kiss with, the one who was now called God Child. 

“Billy…” he asked, trying so hard not to stutter. “What is he talking about?”

Billy sobbed. 

“Diego, please. Please, I’m not. I don’t want to be what he says I am. I’m not- I’m not who he says I am.” Billy begged. 

“Th-th-then wh-wh-at-what are you?!” Diego yelled. 

“I’m nothing! I’m nothing, I swear I’m just Billy!” He cried, crawling towards him but Diego wrenched away. 

Reginald reached for the dial again but Billy screamed. 

“I was sent to kill you!” Billy cried, “I was-was sent to kill all of you. I was created to end everything. But I don’t want to, Diego I don’t want to anymore. I just want to be with you.” 

Reginald sighed in relief. 

Billy sobbed as Diego stared at him. 

No. 

No way. 

But.

He loved him. 

“Diego please…” 

Diego backed away. 

Billy pushed himself to his feet, reaching for him but Diego kept backing further and further away. 

“Diego-“

“Shut up.” Diego snapped. 

No. 

This monster, this little slime, this slug- this- this creature was going to kill his whole family. 

Diego grabbed him only to throw him against the kitchen counter. He was still so featherlight. 

Billy wheezed in pain, hands splayed out against the kitchen counter. 

Diego watched as he reached for the butcher’s knife out of the block, but it was too late, it was in his hand. 

Reginald scoffed. 

“Hand to hand combat? Without your powers?” He laughed. 

Billy’s eyes glimmered, taking a shaky breath. No, Diego knew he was smarter than that. 

Billy stuck the knife into the back of his neck, and _cut_ away at whatever Reginald had put here. 

He cried out before holding the device in his hand, soaking in blood. 

His body had that glow again, that slow, pulsating glow. In his bare hand he crushed it, his eyes wild, his cheeks flushed. 

“You will not control me.” He said, his eyes glowing silver. “No one will ever control me.” 

Reginald tried stepping back, but with a clench of Billy’s fist, he was before him. 

Billy’s hand raised to Reginald’s forehead, grabbing it, that pulsing light washing over his body before he collapsed. 

Diego froze. 

Billy settled, the glow of his eyes fading until they were they swirls of silver Diego had once loved. 

“You-you-“ 

“He’s not dead.” Billy said. “I didn’t think you’d care if he was, but he isn’t.”

Diego pressed himself against the wall. 

“Diego,” he said, stepping towards him. 

All meekness was gone, all frailty and weakness and helplessness expunged in an instant. 

“Diego, don’t you know what this means?” He said. “In his mind, well, as I’ve made it. He thinks I’m subdued, he thinks he’s turned me loose completely helpless. Come morning he’ll be proud. Diego- we can leave now. Like you said we would we-“

“I said that when I thought I knew who you were!” Diego snapped. “I sa-sa-said that… I said that when I didn’t know any better. When you still- when you all you’ve ever wanted is to kill me and my family.”

“Diego I’ve- when I was brainwashed. When all I ever knew was doctors and tests and a future I never wanted.” He said, snot and tears running down his face. “Diego, now I know sunrises, I know ice cream and donuts and I know what it’s like to be kissed- I’m never going back.” 

He reached for Diego’s face, Diego allowed it. 

He was almost his height now, just barely shorter. His hands were so warm, sticky with his own blood. 

“Diego, I lo-“ 

Diego cut him off with a kiss. 

He pulled him tight into the kiss. 

The kiss tasted of blood and tears, Diego was crying now too. 

All he thought he ever wanted was in his grasp, was against his lips, was begging him to leave with him. 

Diego pushed him away. 

“Leave,” Diego sobbed, wiping his tears. “Reginald thinks you left in the night, that’s what the others will think so too.” 

Billy reached for him again, tears still as delicate as the first time he saw him cry. 

“I said _leave!”_ Diego yelled, reaching for the knife Billy had left on the ground, holding it out against him. “Leave or I’ll kill you.” 

Billy stepped closer, pulling the knife to his throat. 

“Do it. Do it then, do it. I don’t want- I can't live in this world without you.” He sobbed. 

Diego’s eyes scanned over him, tattered and bloody, shaking like a leaf, bruised and battered. 

This wasn’t a creature. 

No matter what his father said, no matter what just came from his own mouth this was still his Billy. 

His Billy. 

Diego threw the knife back into the knife block, shaking his head. 

“Just, leave.” Diego said, throat dry. “Please.” 

Billy swallowed a silent sob. He rubbed his eyes with the back of his hands like he always did, rubbing away the tears that stained those big helpless puppy dog eyes that screamed at Diego to save him. 

As he passed by Diego, he went to reach for him but instead thinking better of it. 

Silently, he climbed the stairs. 

Diego held his breath as he heard the front door open and close. 

Then he let out a sob. 

Mindlessly, Diego made his way back to bed and collapsed into it. 

In the morning, as they gathered around the breakfast table, Mom didn’t even make a bowl of Billy. The spot next to Diego was left empty. 

“Where’s Billy?” Klaus asked, always the instigator. 

Diego swallowed hard against his oatmeal. 

Mom smiled softly. 

“Oh my dears,” she said. “I guess now is best…” 

She rubbed Klaus’s cheek, then Diego’s. 

“In the night, Billy left us. He left without a trace, not even taking a single belonging.” She said. “I know this is sad news, but we will weather this storm.” 

Diego watched as Vanya’s eyes filled with tears, hastily wiped away. 

He was numb for the rest of the day, all of it feeling empty without Billy. Without having someone to hold at the end of the night. 

As his eyes watched the clock that night click thirty minutes past lights out, he felt his heart swell with the trained response of Billy in the doorway. 

But there would be no Billy that night. 

Only the sound of Vanya’s gently weeps from a few rooms down. 

There would be no Billy ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry. 
> 
> This is the end of their childhood portion but as you can see this story is NOT finished yet. Of course, they do grow up. 
> 
> I worked extra hard on this chapter so your comments are extra appreciated and so are your kudos. 
> 
> Tumblr: trixies-allstar-crown


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH WOW TIME JUMP!!! It’s the future now and I’m playing God with the whole season. Anyway, what if Diego was busy during the gritty’s donuts shoot out?? Anyway.

“The world ends in 8 days.” 

The words of Five rang in his head. He couldn’t stop thinking about it. 

Listen. 

Diego never liked listening to Five. Or even liked Five. But seeing your long lost brother appear 16 years after he disappeared, who actually reappeared through a giant blue time vortex, Diego could almost take his word for it. 

Almost. 

Diego knew a lot about world ending shit, he dealt with actively trying to stop it all of his childhood. 

And if Diego was smart, if he really wanted to ensure the world’s safety to the best of his ability. He should’ve pressed a knife through Billy’s heart all those years ago. 

He hadn’t thought of him, well, actively wanted to until that Five told them about the world ending. 

Well, that was a lie. 

So, since it’s been established that Diego wasn’t smart, it made sense when he thought about what he was doing. 

The part about him not thinking about Billy? Well, he thought about him enough to keep tabs on him and his whereabouts enough to know his exact address. That’s how Diego ended up crawling through the window of Billy’s apartment building. 

Diego knew it was stupid. He didn’t even know what the exact reason for being there was. He just knew that with a clench of Billy’s fist, his insides could be painted on the wall. 

It was late, Diego should’ve been listening to his police scanner, should’ve never come here. How was he gonna stop Billy? 

How was he even gonna look at him?

In his memory, Billy was still clear as day. He was so tiny, thin as a rail, and his eyes. 

His stupid, wide, silver eyes. The eyes that made him do the stupidest things. 

How would he even look now? Would he even be cute? 

Diego shook his head. He may have to fucking murder his childhood sweetheart for the sake of the world, he didn’t have time to worry about if his lips were still as soft as they used to be.

As Diego closed the window, finally getting his footing, there was a rush of wind, and a low, electrical humming that still put fear in his heart. 

He turned around, knife drawn, to see a figure standing there, the light bending around the figure. 

“Diego?” 

The humming stopped, the vice grip of fear releasing Diego. 

The lights flicked on, and in the hallway, stood what could only be Billy. 

The only thing that gave him away, that made Diego certain that it was Billy, was his silver cloud eyes. But nothing else about him resembled the child Diego once knew. 

“You got big,” Diego said, looking him up and down. 

Billy was just a little taller than Diego now, maybe not as bulky as Diego either, but it was an aura he commanded, a presence unlike any other. 

His whole image was imposing. His once jaw length silver hair was shorter, but still fluffy like it always was as a kid, but dyed a chestnut brown. In between his eyes sat a black, spiked, rod. A collar of thorns tattooed over his neck, peeking out from his shirt. 

Billy stepped closer, Diego’s breath catching. He only stopped when they were chest to chest, only a breath away from each other. 

Carefully, but with authority, Billy reached for Diego’s face. Diego felt as if his feet were sinking into the floor, his legs were concrete, frozen by his stare. 

Billy forcefully, but not cruelly, pulled Diego’s mask off.

With a different hand, shaking just barely, he rubbed his thumb over the scar on the side of his face, something that he acquired after Billy’s departure. 

Billy’s eyes became that liquid again, so wide and soft and begging for something he couldn’t speak. 

Diego leaned into the touch ever so slightly. His eyes flicked over Billy’s face for any sign of anything, anything at all to prove that he didn’t feel the same way. 

The same way that made him feel like the old days, except this time it was Diego who felt small, confused, angry. 

Then, his brow furrowed, he pressed the mask into Diego’s chest and pushed him away. 

“Get out.” Billy said, turning away. 

Diego’s stance straightened, his jaw clenched. 

“Not until I get answers.” Diego said. 

Billy turned back, eyebrows raised. 

“To what questions? What the fuck could you ask me that could make me want to answer?” He asked, lip curled and nose wrinkled. 

Diego set his jaw, looking him up and down. 

“Billy, I have never, I would never come to you unless-“ 

“Oh,” Billy said. “I didn’t think this would be just a house call if you were wearing your stupid mask. So what the fuck is it, Number Two? Are you still your old Dad’s watchdog? You finally fucking beat Luther in the ass kissing competition?” 

“Shut the fuck up.“ Diego warned, his hands balled into fists. 

“Yeah? You chose a man who treated you like a goddamn animal, like you didn’t even exist and you chose him. You’re fucking full of shit. You’re just like him.” Billy said. 

Without thinking, Diego threw one of his smaller knives just past his cheek, grazing it barely. 

Billy’s eyes widened as he held his cheek, that pulsing silver faint over his features. 

“The world’s ending in eight days.” Diego said. “What’s so special about a week from now?” 

Billy smiled, eyebrows raised. 

He stepped closer again, backing Diego against the wall. 

“So you think it’s me?” Billy asked. 

“Why wouldn’t it be?” Diego asked. 

Billy snatched a dagger out from Diego’s harness, pulling it against his own throat. Diego reached for it, trying to take it from Billy’s grade but it was futile. 

Diego’s eyes widened but Billy only pressed further into the blade. 

“What?” He asked. “Isn’t this what you’re here for? If you think the whole world’s at risk over me, then why don’t you finish the fucking job and do it.” 

Diego held still not moving. 

“Billy,” he said. 

“Isn’t this what you fucking wanted? We were kids then, your judgement was clouded and you let me go, now c’mon. Do what your dad always wanted you to do.” He said, eyes red in the corners. 

Diego swallowed. Billy was so solid against him, so very different from how frail and temporary he used to feel. 

“Billy, why next week?” Diego urged. “You don’t have to do this, no one can make you do anything.”

“Why didn’t I do it before? Why didn’t I kill everyone when I was supposed to, Di? First the academy, then the world, all by fifteen.” Billy said. 

Diego just stared at him. 

He didn’t think about that night often, not like he used to, when he’d play it over and over again until it hurt. 

“You’re smart, Di. Think about it.” Billy urged, leaning into the knife further. 

Diego squeezed his eyes shut, thinking about everything he’d tried to block out. 

“You said...you knew what sunrises were,” Diego said, looking up at him. 

“I haven’t missed a sunrise if I could help it,” Billy whispered. 

“And how it felt to be kissed.” He said, eyes flicked over his face. 

“I should’ve said how it felt to kiss you,” he said. “now I’ve tried with others. Nothing compares.”

Diego just blinked up at him. 

“Why would I want to end a world with Diego Hargreeves in it?” Billy asked, his cheeks red like when he was about to cry when he was little. “When I still know what it’s like to kiss you.” 

Diego was able to pull the knife away, throwing it wherever into a wall. Billy didn’t even flinch, he just leaned down when Diego pulled him into a kiss. 

And fuck, it was better than he remembered. 

In his memory, kissing Billy was like touching an exposed wire, but that kiss? It felt like throwing a toaster into a bathtub. 

Billy’s wide hands held Diego’s face as he pushed him back into the wall. The kiss was frantic, it was desperately trying to convey everything Diego couldn’t trust himself to say without stuttering. 

When Billy pulled away, Diego reached for him again. 

“I never thought your mask was stupid, never thought you were a pawn to Reginald. I thought you were the bravest, kindest, secretly tender knight in shining armor that I always, always wanted to save me.” Billy admitted. “I loved you so much, so much that it hurt. Diego,” 

His eyes and cheeks were red, biting his lips as if it could keep the words from falling out. 

“Diego I’ve never stopped loving you.” He said. 

“Neither have I.” Diego said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is gonna have some sweet sweet reunion lovin’ 
> 
> Anyway! Love you for reading, kudos and comments make my whole week. 
> 
> Tumblr: trixies-allstar-crown


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gentle hands ran up Diego’s stubbled cheek, surprisingly tender before pulling him into a rough, fast kiss. 
> 
> Diego’s body warmed, pressing up against him. He could feel the aura of Billy, it curled around him, made his blood run hot, his eyes roll backwards. 
> 
> The name God Killer was an ironic joke for the skinny little waif Billy had been. Now? Even though he was only slightly taller than Diego and not nearly as broad, his presence alone demanded the title. 
> 
> Billy kissed like he was angry. Maybe Diego was a little angry too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM BACK BABY!! I missed y’all so much

“Diego I’ve never stopped loving you.” He said. 

“Neither have I.” Diego said. 

Diego’s heart stopped in his chest for a moment, he took in a breath like he needed it. Billy’s soft lips parted, taking in the view. 

Gentle hands ran up Diego’s stubbled cheek, surprisingly tender before pulling him into a rough, fast kiss. 

Diego’s body warmed, pressing up against him. He could feel the aura of Billy, it curled around him, made his blood run hot, his eyes roll backwards. 

The name God Killer was an ironic joke for the skinny little waif Billy had been. Now? Even though he was only slightly taller than Diego and not nearly as broad, his presence alone demanded the title. 

Billy kissed like he was angry. Maybe Diego was a little angry too. 

“Fuck.” Billy breathes. “I never thought I’d see you again, I thought I’d go to the grave loving you and you hating me.”

Diego shaked his head. 

“I tried to move on…” Diego said. “I chased every kiss, hoping it’d feel like you.”

He tugged at Billy’s hair as Billy nipped down his throat. 

“I had my first time two months after you left. I called her Billy-“ he yelped, Billy biting possessively at the conjunction of his neck and shoulder. “She was so desperate she didn’t care.”

Billy’s hands run up his side, tugging at his shirt then running his hands up under it. His fingers flicked over a nipple, feeling the ring there. 

“How’d you manage to get this?” Billy teased. “I remember you being afraid of needles.”

Diego squirmed at the thought. 

“Don’t remind me- I was too drunk to remember.” He said, barely able to make it out under a whine. 

When did Billy’s hands get so warm? That should’ve been illegal. They’re roaming all over him, his skin pink from lust and warmth. Diego leans into it, letting his mind slip away, feeling Billy’s thick, muscled thigh sliding between his legs. 

Billy pulled away to grab him by the hand, tugging him down the hallway to what Diego hoped was his bed room. 

The crown of thorns tattooed around Billy’s neck looked like it was almost blooming flowers, something Diego swore wasn’t there before. A shadow, unnaturally long trailed behind Billy, so thick it could’ve tripped Diego. 

He shakes his head, instead he focuses on the man ahead of him. Billy. His Billy. 

Once inside the threshold of the bedroom, Billy pushes him back into the bed with little to no effort, one hand simply on his chest, then he’s on his back. 

In that position he’s able to admire the demon of a man Billy had become. Diego swore he could almost see the broken floating halo there. If he closed his eyes for just a moment and breathed deep, he slid back into being an awkward 17 year old, the small Billy standing in his doorway waiting to come in. 

When he opened his eyes again, Billy stood between his legs, head cocked to the side, quizzical rain cloud eyes flicking over him, swirling like a storm. 

A warmth graced over his chest, his harness unsnapping itself under Billy’s gaze. Diego leans up to drop it off the bed. 

“How many knives do you keep on you?” Billy asked, kneeling in between his thighs, crawling up over him, hand rubbing Diego’s aching cock. “I mean usually.”

“Depends…” Diego groaned, leaning up into the touch. “Why? You wanna use em?”

Billy scoffed at the idea, mean and mocking. Diego realized that this was really Billy, this is what he always was, he was just muzzled. Now he was fully fledged, lips curled into a smirk, cocky, and rightfully so. 

Billy’s wide hands moved off of his hips, pulling at the edge of Diego’s shirt, sitting back like a lion amused at its struggling prey. 

Diego sat up frantically, pulling his shirt off, throwing it somewhere he couldn’t care less about it. 

“I’ve wanted… I’ve thought about this, what it’d be like, if it ever would happen. Too many guys have been through my bed, Diego, and I’ve hated every one of them. I’ve hated them because they’re not you.” Billy said, reaching out to touch a scar lining one of Diego’s ribs. 

Diego’s eyes meet Billy’s before Billy’s diverted away, going back to Diego’s body. 

“I-I w-w-wish you were my f-f-first.” Diego admitted, the words falling out clumsily. 

“Me too…” he said, grey eyes wavering, the thrumming of the room faltering. 

Diego leaned up, his hand capturing him by the nape and pulling him into a kiss. Slower, softer. His fingers brushing the soft brown hair at the base of his skull, before brushing over a thick scar there. 

Carefully, but quickly, Billy moved his hand to lower on him. They both knew that scar was too painful for either to touch. 

Billy seemingly snapped out of his haze, hands going back to his belt buckle. 

“Leather… oh pretty boy…” Billy chuckles against his lip, feeling the fabric of his pants. “You’re so shameless sometimes.”

With the same efficiency of the shirt, Billy pulled his pants off with ease, only Diego’s boxers left on him. 

When Billy deepened the kiss, Diego felt the swipe of a tongue piercing there. He really was full of surprises huh? 

Diego went to suck eagerly but instead Billy pulled away with a hiss. He pulled his shirt off, throwing it in the same direction as Diego’s. 

Under his shirt revealed more tattoos, the most notable being an anatomical heart with a dagger pierced through it, with ‘Diego’ on the handle. 

Diego reached up at him carelessly, thumb stroking over it as he cupped his peck, feeling Billy’s heartbeat quicken. 

“Subtle.” He said, shaking his head, his hands moving onto the large black snakes that constricted around Billy’s muscled torso. 

When his thumb pressed into the snake on his left side, he almost jumped, as the thing, the tattoo, the supposed to be inanimate, sold thing, _moved._

Diego shook his head, he must’ve been seeing things. That was head, it was impossible. 

But with Billy, that almost was never the case. 

Billy’s hand reached out, grabbing Diego by the wrist, thumbing over the academy symbol tattooed there. 

Diego reverently touched Billy’s, remembering how he hid in his room the night Billy got his. It was right after their first mission together, as soon as Billy was cleaned of the gore and viscera on him, he was strapped in a chair getting the tattoo. 

“We’re not those kids anymore, Billy.” Diego said, shaking his head. “We don’t have to be. I still love you.”

Billy’s eyes flickered, meeting his. This time, he held his gaze. 

Billy pulled him into a kiss again. This one more burning, more frantic and needy than any kiss before. It conveyed everything they needed to say but couldn’t form the words. 

Somehow, by Billy’s black magic fuckery, Billy was out of his pants without evening moving, Diego felt the warmth of his legs pressing against his. 

Billy peppered kissed down his throat, then chest, wet and sticky, leaving ample marks that made Diego _squirm._

Also, using the same black magic fuckery, or just living the life of the bachelor, Billy had managed to pull a bottle of lube from under the mattress. 

Diego gripped the black silk sheets as Billy nipped at his Adonis belt, just barely above where his aching cock was trapped by his boxers. 

Billy pulled the boxers down with his teeth like some five dollar whore, big eyes looking up at him with _glee._

Diego’s hard cock bobbed up as Billy finally gave in and used his hands. An amused smirk spread over his features. 

“You know, as a teenager I had so many wet dreams about this moment.” Billy mused, his hand reaching out to stroke over his thick cock, thumbing over the already wet head. 

Diego grunted heftily. 

“Does it live up to your expectations?” He asked, eyebrows raised. 

“Well. I wanted to be fucked by you, but now, as I’ve learned and grown…” he bent over, that fucking tongue piercings shimmering as he stuck his tongue out to lick a stripe. “I learned I much much much prefer the idea of fucking you until you beg.”

Diego’s cock twitched helplessly in his hand at that. His mouth parted, his tongue flicking over his lips to wet them, his mouth suddenly dry. 

With an amused sigh, Billy uncapped the bottle of lube, spreading it generously over his fingers. He rubbed them together before pressing one into Diego with ease. 

“Shit…” Diego hissed, hips rocking gently to take Billy’s finger. 

His hand was getting warm again, Diego melted like butter beneath it as it gripped firmly on his waist, the other gently stretching him. 

Billy’s eyes never left his face, always scanning and checking, his thumb switching over his jutting hip bone. 

Billy, intuitively, pressed a second finger into him, now scissoring and curling them, brushing against his prostate briefly, enough to make Diego squirm. 

“Fuck- right there!” He said, breathing heavy out of his nose. 

Billy let out a low chuckle, giving into the request and swiping his fingers over that spot again, and again, and again. 

Diego’s mouth snapped shut, his jaw clenched as he held back a moan, feeling it ride deep in his chest. 

“Jesus… you’re absolutely stunning.” Billy said, rising to his knees to kiss Billy, fingers still working him over. 

Diego eagerly leaned into the kiss, letting Billy lead and take over with ease. His tongue opened Diego easily, licking into his mouth, swallowing down any moans that bubbled up. 

“Good,” Billy panted between kisses. “You’re so fucking good, Diego.” 

Diego nodded along, drinking in every word that came from Billy. 

“You good? Are you ready?” He asks shakily.

Diego nodded again, not trusting his voice, he knew he’d stutter out the answer in such an important time. 

Billy pulled away, making Diego whine, but he understood he had to. Billy fumbled with his nightstand nervously before retrieving a condom. 

He tore the packet with his teeth, before pushing his boxers down, letting Diego finally see his cock. 

Jesus Christ he was big, and Diego was a size queen, so if that said anything, and the fucking thing had a three rung latter piercing. 

Diego was fine dying that night, he had just accepted his death. 

Billy rolled the condom on, his other hand beside Diego’s head to support himself. His eyes constantly met Diego’s, making sure that everything was still okay. 

“It’s okay.” Diego managed, feeling the nervousness rise in both of them. 

He swore they were two teenagers sloppily making out again, awkwardly dry humping and sitting across from each other on either side of the bed when things went too far. 

Billy smiled. Diego’s heart swelled a little. Despite all the change and almost twelve years apart, that smile was still the same. 

With a deep breath, Billy lined himself up and pressed in. Both of them gasped, taking in air and releasing it in sync as Billy pressed deeper and deeper until he was at the hilt. 

Diego’s eyes rolled back, a moan bubbling in his throat and chest flushed red. He really had died and gone to heaven. 

Hands that once clutched the sheets now grappled at Billy’s toned back, pulling him close into kiss after kiss until even Diego, who didn’t need to breathe, felt breathless. 

Each knock of the piercing rolled in him deliciously, filling him to the absolute brim, making room in him like it was the only thing that mattered now. 

“Billy…” he moaned. 

“Fuck, yeah, pretty boy.” Billy grunted, rolling his hips faster. “Tell me about it.”

“So fucking good, so good.” He babbled, his hips meeting Billy’s thrusts enthusiastically.

Abruptly, Billy sat up, his hands went from the bed to his hips, grabbing one of Diego’s legs and throwing it over his shoulder. 

The change of position knocked the wind out of Diego, a groan choked out of him. With each harsh thrust, Billy hit his prostate with ease and precision. 

Diego reached for his free hand, lacing their fingers together as his cock leaked and twitched between them, red and swollen, begging to be touched. 

“Mhm,” Billy moaned, lip drawn between his teeth. “I love you, Diego.”

“I love you.” 

Billy smiled again, illuminating his dark features, his eyes hazy and lost in it, drunk on lust and Diego. 

“You’re fucking hot too, holy shit did you bloom.” Billy laughed a little, unlacing their fingers to trace delicately over his body, cupping his peck before pinching a nipple. 

“Ah!” 

Billy laughed again, then repeated the motion. Diego’s cock leaked a little, which only egged him on. 

“You’re not too bad yourself, you got big.” Diego said, raising his eyebrows up at him. 

“Yeah? Who would’ve thought. I bet when you came here, you were half expecting that grey haired twig you knew as a kid.” Billy teased, breath hitched a little. 

Diego had to admit, Billy had changed, but it was not unwelcomed, it suited him. Billy should’ve never been as small or as scrawny as he was. 

“Yeah? Did you expect me to stutter?” Diego asked, pressing his head back into the pillow, letting the heat build in his stomach. 

“I’ll make you stutter, pretty boy.” Billy said, warm hand wrapping around his cock harshly and suddenly. 

He stroked him in an off tempo from the trusts, making him choose which one he wanted to follow. 

“Oh- fuck, fucking. You’re a fucking conniving bastard-“ Diego bit out, head shaking back and forth. 

Billy laughed, mean and mocking. 

He leaned close, letting Diego’s leg drop down to the bed with a thud. 

“You love it.” He purred in his ear before nipping at it. 

“F-f-fuck.” Diego said, hands going back to the steady sheets. “Fuck.”

Billy made sure to point his hips just so, just enough to make him yelp and whine. 

“Yeah, baby, just like that.” He coaxed, his strokes over Diego’s over sensitive cock finally meeting in time with his thrusts. 

Diego was helpless, an absolute writhing mess and when he came, sparks lit up behind his eyes, the whole world melting away except for the warm touch of Billy. 

Billy came with a loud moan in his ear, egging Diego on, making his moans louder and louder, his legs shaking like he’d run a marathon. 

_I love you, Diego._ the familiar voice rang in the back of his head, already back at home. 

Diego reached and held him close, despite the cum sticky and drying between them. 

_I love you too._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know Rueben from Lilo and Stitch?? That’s Billy. The commission tried to make a super being and they got one gay ass. 
> 
> Kudos and comments make my day, week and life! 
> 
> Tumblr: @trixies-allstar-crown

**Author's Note:**

> Ooohhohh Billy’s got some secrets
> 
> Kudos and comments make my day!!
> 
> Tumblr: trixies-allstar-crown


End file.
